A Special Gift
by rosegraceblack1
Summary: Found to betrayed by his friends and family, Harry receives a special gift, a new life in a new world. Elfling Harry.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story I have popping around in my head for a few weeks now. I love reading stories about Harry becoming an Elfling. I will admit that I have never read Lord of the Rings, just watched the movies. So sorry if I get any Lord of the Rings stuff mixed up. The first few chapters will be in Harry's world. I have about seven chapters finished but will only upload once or twice a week, so I can write during the week and keep the story going. I am not sure where this is going to go or what not. But this story takes place a couple hundred years before the Hobbit or the Fellowship. I am thinking that Harry might have something to do with one or both. Not sure yet. I hope you enjoy it. This is my first fan fiction! Thanks

Sorry for any wrong spellings or if I get anything wrong. Just ignore it.

Plot: Found to betrayed by his friends and family, Harry receives a special gift, a new life in a new world.

Chapter One

Harry stood alone by Dumbledore's grave. He had come to place the elder wand back into his tomb in hopes that no one would ever find it again. He had come using his faithful invisibility cloak. He had to do this unaccompanied. "I did it, Professor, I defeated him. He is gone. The wizarding world is safe."

Harry quickly looked down, fighting back his tears, as he took out the elder wand. There were times that he was so angry at the dead wizard, but there were also times when he missed him. Just as he was he was about to left his head a shinning object caught his eye. He slowly moved towards it and picked up a ring. Harry slowly starred at it. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. There in the center of the stone was the Resurrection stone. He thought he had lost it back in the forest.

"That is because you did lose it in the forest, Harry Potter," a voice said from behind him.

Harry slowly turned and saw a man standing there. The man looked stern and not someone that was to be crossed. The man was tall with dark black hair, but he was a handsome man. "Who are you?"

"Who I am is not important, Harry Potter. What I am here for, well, that is a different matter all together," the man replied. "I was sent by my brothers and sisters to make you an offer."

"If you will not tell me your name, why should I trust you or listen to your offer," Harry said, keeping the elder wand in a tight fist, just in case it was needed.

"My name is Mandos, Judge of the Dead, a member of the Valar, and you would do well to remember that we do not offers lightly, especially the kind we are making to you."

"Who are the Valar? And why would the judge of the dead be sent to me?"

"I was sent because you are the Master of Death, the keeper of the Deathly Hallows, here on earth. The Valar are the powers of Arda, we create the order of the world."

Harry had no idea what he was talking about and wished Hermione was here. "What is the offer you have for me?"

"We have watched your pain, Harry Potter, and the life you have lead here on Earth. We have bared witness to your bravery and the love you have for your friends and family. We have seen your loses and your victories. We wish to honor you with the chance at a new life, with a family that loves you and will do all in their power to protect you. We have also seen the trails for you to come and wish to spare you this. We wish to give you the life of the Eldar," Mandos told him. "We wish to give you the immortal life of the Elves and give you a new home in Middle Earth, as an elfling."

Harry starred at the man. "Elves? Like house elves?"

"No, not like your house elves. Elves in Middle Earth look much like men, but they have a beauty and grace not found in the race of men."

"What do you mean trails to come?"

Mandos looked sad. "You will not believe me, but your friends will betray you, thinking you will rise to be a Dark Lord. They will try to kill you. Even now they are plotting. Only death awaits you hear"

Harry felt shock run through his body. He didn't want to believe him, but something within him felt as though Mandos was telling him the truth. "If I accepted your offer, what would happen to my magic."

"Everything you are here, you will be in Middle Earth."

Harry nodded, relief flooding through him, he would not loose his magic. "When do you need my decision? I would like to see if your words about my friends are true."

"They plot now in the Potions Lab, only your Godson and his grandmother can you trust. I will give you two days to think it through, Harry Potter. I will find you then, no matter where you go," Mandos said. "Do nothing with the Hallows, keep them with you."

Harry agreed with Mandos and watched as Mandos slowly faded away. Harry looked up at Hogwarts. Now was as good as any to so if the man was speaking the truth. He didn't look back at his old professor's grave.

This is the end of Chapter One. Hope you enjoyed….next chapter Harry finds out if Mandos spoke the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

First things first… Happy Memorial Day to everyone and a big thanks to all of those who have served and/or died so that we may enjoy our freedoms. This is one person who is thankful for your sacrifices.

Thanks to everyone who is following or made this story a favorite. And to those who have reviewed thank you as well. Here is chapter two. This is still in Harry's world. We will get to Middle Earth in Chapter four. So please just hold on! A review also mentioned that hope the betrayers get what is coming to them. Believe me they will. Chapter Three will show a small part of what Harry did. A later chapter will show what happened in Harry's world. I will have little flashes here and there, for those interested in knowing what happened.

Recap: "They plot now in the Potions Lab, only your Godson and his grandmother can you trust. I will give you two days to think it through, Harry Potter. I will find you then, no matter where you go," Mandos said. "Do nothing with the Hallows, keep them with you."

Harry agreed with Mandos and watched as Mandos slowly faded away. Harry looked up at Hogwarts. Now was as good as any to so if the man was speaking the truth. He didn't look back at his old professor's grave.

Chapter 2

Harry slowly moved towards the potions classroom and he could hear the muffle voices from inside. The door was closed, how to get in without being noticed.

"Kreacher," Harry whispered.

"Master called," the aged house elf said.

"I need to get inside this classroom without being seen. I will be using my cloak but I need you to open the door and wait for me to get in. Don't tell them I am coming in; see if they need drinks or anything else."

"Yes master," Kreacher said as he waited for his master to disappear from view and moved to do as he ordered.

Kreacher opened the door and Harry slipped in and went to the corner. He saw that all of the Weasleys, Hermione, and all the remaining members of the Order, were in the room.

"What do you want elf," Hermione sneered at the elf, happy that she could be herself.

"I am seeing if the masters and mistresses need any refreshments. You is being in here for a long time," Kreacher said.

"If we needed anything we would have called. Now get out," Ron said, contempt ringing in his voice.

Kreacher left, knowing his master would now find out the truth about those he called friends. How he wished he could have told him all about it. But Old Master told him to keep all Order information private and only tell those who the Headmaster told him. He was order by Headmaster never tell and he couldn't. He smiled and knew his New Master was smart. He will figure it out.

"What a horrible elf. It is too bad that the idiot grew to like it. We could have put his head on the wall." Ron said as the door closed. "Now what were we talking about?"

"We need to find a way to get rid of Harry Bloody Potter," Ginny said. "We just need a way to persuade everyone that he is untrustworthy. And in the process get his money."

"What about one of us marring him and get the girl pregnant and then killing him off," Molly said. "Ginny, wouldn't that be wonderful for you. You would only need to put up with him for a few months and then we off him. It would be a perfectly legal way to get the deed done."

Ginny gave a disgusted look. "You mean I would have to have sex with him. I am not sure I am that good of an actress."

"It is for the greater good, Ginny," Arthur sad. "If he had died like he was suppose to, it would have all worked out with that marriage contract that Dumbledore and I signed. But he didn't die. If he does, we have the contract as back up."

Ginny gave a small huff. "I don't want to marry him! He is so scrawny and has scars all over the place. I want a real handsome man."

"Don't worry Ginny," her mother said. "You will. We just need to get through this rough patch."

"And make sure he doesn't suspect anything," Ron put in. "Like us being paid to be nice to him and stuff. It could cause a lot of problems for us. Any other ideas?"

"There maybe other ways. Why don't we all think about it and meet again in three days. Until then lets just go on like nothing is wrong," Percy said. The rest of his family and the Order agreed with him and they all began to leave.

Harry stood where he was long after they left. What Mandos told him was true. His friends were not his friend and they hated him. He felt broken, but he couldn't let them win. He needed to do something and decide what he was going to do. He needed to see the Goblins.

So Harry has learned the truth and is off to see the Goblins. To the review who wrote about the ICW, nice thought, but I think the goblins would do a much better job at punishing the traitors and getting the job done! I am thinking I might do a little side story that shows the meeting between Harry and the Goblins at a later date. Who knows? Any ways here is a little treat.

Chapter 3 Sneak peek.

"You have made your choice, Harry Potter," Mandos said from behind him.

"I have, Mandos. I accept the offer of the Valar. I want to go to Middle Earth," Harry said. "There is nothing here for me."

"You will be an elfling, then. Now the remaining question of I have for you, do you wish to remember your life here or forget it completely?"

Tune in for the next chapter to find out what Harry decides!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for all the kind reviews. It really made me smile when I read them! I am so glad that you are enjoying this! Here is chapter three! This is the fininal chapter before Harry goes to Middle Earth! Enjoy!

Recap: Harry stood where he was long after they left. What Mandos told him was true. His friends were not his friend and they hated him. He felt broken, but he couldn't let them win. He needed to do something and decide what he was going to do. He needed to see the Goblins.

Chapter 3

Harry stood waiting for Mandos to appear. He had done much thinking in the last two days and he had done a lot of planning. He had gone to Gringotts, and made his will. He named his godson Teddy Lupin, his sole heir, adopted him as his first born son, and placed everything in trust for him. No other children he had could lay claim on the Black and Potter fortunes. He wouldn't put it past the traitors to either try to or claim to have his biological child after his so called death in this world. He wouldn't place it past them to have his blood or daddy making stuff somewhere in storage, just in case they needed it. No, Teddy would inherit when he was 21 years old. He placed Andromeda as the trustee, and after her the goblins would take care of the estate, if anything happened to Andromeda. He also put stipulations on it. Andromeda couldn't let Hermione or any of the order members or Weasleys come near Teddy. If Teddy married any of their children or into their families, he would forfeit his inheritance, and the House of Black and House of Potter would be dissolved and the money would go to muggle charities. Teddy would be informed of the whole history of his godfather and the betrayal of his friends, as well as his inheritance and the conditions of it, a month before his first year at Hogwarts or whatever magical school he went too. Andromeda agreed to all of it and was happy that Harry had found out the truth. Dumbledore had made all the order members swear an unbreakable vow not to reveal the betrayal to Harry. There was so much more that he and the goblins had come up with. After all that was done he packed all his belongings and placed them in an expandable bag, much like the one Hermione had used.

Harry was sad that he was going to leave Teddy and Andromeda, but they wouldn't have him anyways if he stayed. He knew that they would find a way to kill him. He had made his choice, he was going to Middle Earth. Maybe he would have a better life there. He just wished that he would be able to see the reaction to his surprises he had left. They were so good.

"You have made your choice, Harry Potter," Mandos said from behind him.

"I have, Mandos. I accept the offer of the Valar. I want to go to Middle Earth," Harry said. "There is nothing here for me."

"You will be an elfling, then, with all of the rights and privileges that entails. The Elves of Riverdale will help you. Now the remaining question of I have for you, do you wish to remember your life here or forget it completely?"

Harry stared at Mandos. "I had not realized I would have that choice. I don't think I would want to forget about this world. It may make it tougher for me to trust those I meet, but I want to keep my memories so I am not completely naïve or learn how to use my magic again."

"Very well, Harry Potter, you memories you will keep. You have everything you need. Now take my hand, when you awaken you will be in Middle Earth in your new form. Find the elves of Riverdale. From there the elves will take care of you. I will bring you as close as I can. Stay hidden and only approach other elves. You will need to tell them a story about how you came to be there. Stick close to the truth, but never tell them you are from a new world or what the Valar has done. They will give you a new name and a new home. Trust them, Harry Potter, for they will be your family. You will find it difficult, at first, with the emotions you will have as an elfling, but in time, you will overcome them."

Harry reached out and took Mandos' offered hand and knew no more. At Gringotts, they received word of Harry Potter's death, so to speak.

Chapter three! Next chapter will be Middle Earth! Kinda left it hanging with the surprises on Earth. I will give you guys a few chapters (which are already written) of Middle Earth stuff and then let you see what Harry and the Goblins did!

Sneak peek (do you guys like these? Or would you rather not know?):

"Well, well, what do we have here," a voice said to Harry's left, in a voice he couldn't understand.

Harry turned and saw the most horrible looking creatures he had ever seen. They looked like small trolls and smelled just as bad. He slowly counted, there were ten of them. He started to back away, reaching for his wand. Even though he couldn't understand them, he knew they were dangerous.

Will put chapter four up in a few days!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for the reviews. I am really sorry if you think the chapters are too short. I will try to make them longer. I go through each one and edit it a few times adding stuff at each go or changing it. Also sorry for the delay in putting this up. My boss is on his annual fishing trip, which puts me in charge of the business while he is away and means I have to be there an hour early and later from when the store opens and closes, and stay all day! Lucky me!

Chapter Four

When Harry awoke he was laying in a soft patch of moss. His cloths were very loose on his body and when he stood, it didn't seem like he was very tall. He saw a small stream off to the left and walked over to it trying not to trip on his too big pants as well as hold onto them so they wouldn't fall. He looked into the river and was startled when he saw his reflection. He looked younger, like he was no more then five years old. His hair looked silky and it reached just passed his shoulders, and it was no longer the untamable mess that was the trademark of the Potter's. His eyes were still emerald green, but they were clearer and greener then before. His skin was a milky white and clear. And to his relief, his lightening bolt scar was gone. He had no scars what so ever on his body. He still looked malnourished, but he supposed that would help him with the Elves. Harry liked his new body and sent a small word of thanks to those who gave it to him, but hated the fact that he looked like a child. He just hoped he it didn't mean he would have child like urges as well.

He slowly got up and wondered which way he should go. He knew that Mandos put him close to Riverdall, but never told him which way to go. He was sure that whichever way he went, he would get there, but still a little direction would have been nice. He went over and picked his bag up, tripping ever couple of feet. He decided he needed to do something about his cloths. He took his want and tried to cut all the extra material but the spell wouldn't work. He still had his magic, he could feel it. He tried again and the want sparked, but still did cut the fabric. Harry glared at the wand and instead of a cutting charm, he tried shrinking the cloths, which thankful worked. The effort made him tired but he decided that he should start walking.

After what seemed like hours Harry entered into a large field. He sat down on the ground and pulled an apple from his bag and began to eat it. He looked over the field. How was he ever go to find the elves. Their were nothing but rocks out in the field.

"What if they don't want me," Harry thought to himself fighting back tears. "No one has, why would they be any different, despite what Mandos said. And why all this childish crying. I am not a child. I am a man."

"Well, well, what do we have here," a voice said to Harry's left, in a voice he couldn't understand.

Harry turned and saw the most horrible looking creatures he had ever seen. They looked like small trolls and smelled just as bad. He slowly counted, there were ten of them. He started to back away, reaching for his wand, even though he didn't know if it would work. He cursed himself. He should have been paying attention. Even though he couldn't understand them, he knew they were dangerous and he was afraid.

"Come here, little one" the beast said. "We Orcs will not hurt you….much."

"Stupefy," Harry yelled and was happy to see the red beam shot out but unhappy that he missed the thing.

Harry started to run towards some rocks, hoping he could find a spot to squeeze into. The Orcs ran after him, one catching him with ease. Harry felt pain in his arm from where the beast grabbed a hold of him and held him high in the air. The Orc was laughing and making noises of triumph. "I got you, now I am going to slowly skin you alive and eat you!"

Harry still had his wand tightly in his hand. Quickly he yelled, "stupefy," hold the wand closely to the Orc. The creature dropped his pray and fell to the ground unmoving, being knocked out cold and Harry fell to the ground, landing hard. He tried to get up, he had forgotten how small he was now and that fall really hurt his leg. He managed to make it a ways toward a pile of rocks, before being grabbed once more, this time by his neck. He screamed before be thrown upward one more time and held against the rocks. The Orc smiled as he tightened his hold on the child and Harry couldn't do much as his airway was being cut off. This was it Harry thought, as he noticed black spots starting to appear in his eyes. The creature holding him started to laugh and brought his ax up, ready to make the killing blow and eat his catch.

No preview this week as I am going to rewrite chapter five and try and make it longer. I will work on it and maybe combine it was chapter six…who knows…..but enjoy the cliff hanger! Will have the next chapter up in a couple of days and you will find out what happens to our young elfling then!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry to those who feel the chapters are too short. I will try to do better in the future. Hope this chapter is a good start!

Thanks!

Normal Speech aka Comman Language

_Elfin tongue aka Sindarin (is that the right spelling?)_

sorry if I do get things spelled wrong. I don't always check the right spellings.

Chapter Five

Harry felt fear and panic building up in him. "Please Mandos, help me," he whispered as the Orc laughed and dropped the ax down purposely missing the young one.

"Did that scare you, little one," the beast said as he tightened his hold on Harry's neck.

Harry dropped his hands to the side, he didn't have the strength to hold them up, he could barely breath. The Orc raised the ax again and pushed Harry hard against the rocks behind him.

"Now you die," the beast said, and started to bring the ax down. Before the ax got to far an arrow hit him square in the neck, sending the orc and his weapon backwards and for the second time, Harry fell to the ground landing harder than the first time on his already injured leg. Twenty warriors on horses went past him, shooting arrows at the Orcs. Harry slowly crawled backwards trying to get away from the fighting and managed to find a small hole in the rocks he could climb into. He could still be seen and he could see what was going on but they couldn't get in. He hoped it was narrow enough so their arrows couldn't either, but that he knew was wishful thinking. His whole body hurt, but he was afraid that if he didn't move then these warriors would turn to him next. He knew that they had seen him as a few of the warriors stood close to his hideout and looked at him every few seconds, as their companions killed the orcs.

Harry began to panic as the group turned and came towards the rocks. Once they got close to him, they got off their horses and formed a circle around the front of the rock Harry was truly trapped. He was as far back as he could be, and he covered himself in a cloak hoping they would just leave him alone.

"Please do not be afraid, child," one of the warriors said in the same language as the Orcs spoke. "We do not wish to harm you."

The man who spoke took his helmet off, hoping this act would show the child he meant what he said, and all the others did the same, putting their weapons down as well. Harry looked at him, with distrust in his eyes. The man before him had flawless pale skin, dark hair and eyes, and his whole baring screamed that he was a leader. When Harry saw his ears, he starred at them. The warrior was an Elf, just like he was supposed to be.

The Warrior Lord noticed the child staring at his ears and could see the confusion at his words. "My name is Lord Elrond of Riverdall. I will not hurt you. Though it seems that you do not understand me."

Harry looked at him and mustered up as much of his famous Gryffindor courage as he could. "_Are you an elf? I was told to find the Elves and I would be safe with them."_

The warriors looked at him in barely hidden shock. The young child spoke Sindarin. Where did he learn it? And why was he told to seek their protection. The Warrior Lord smiled at the child, hiding the shock that his warriors were showing. "_Indeed I am, young one. I am Lord Elrond of Riverdall. Who told you to find us?"_

Harry remembered Mandos warning not to tell anyone what the Valar had done. "_I don't know his name, but he said I would be safe with the elves. He helped me and brought me to the forest." _Pointing to the forest as he said the last words.

_ "Where do you come from? With whom do you belong?"_

_ "It took a while to get here. I do not know the name of the place. I lived with my aunt and uncle there," _Harry told him, sticking as close as he could to the truth.

Lord Elrond kneeled in front of the hole. "_Will you please come out so we can talk better? I give you my word that neither I nor the other elves with me will harm you. Your friend was right, you will be safe with us."_

Harry tightened the cloak around him and slowly nodded. He slowly crawled out of the hole, ignoring the pain that kept shooting up his leg. There was only one way of finding out if the Mandos was right.

The Elf Lord smiled at the young child as he sat outside of the hole, close enough to quickly get back in if he felt threatened by the elves, but close enough to do as he had asked. Elrond didn't move from his spot and could feel the anxiousness of the warriors behind them. "_What is your name?"_

Harry tilted his head to the side as in thought. He knew he couldn't tell them his real name and he remembered his life with his aunt and uncle. "_My aunt and uncle called me Freak. So I suppose that is my name."_

Lord Elrond and the other elves were shocked once more. Who would call a child that? Who was this mysterious child? He seemed so sweet and innocent. "_Why did they call you that?"_

_ "Because I am different from them."_

_ "How?"_

_ "I have lived with them for sixteen years, since I was a year old. I can do stuff they can't and I look different from them."_

A chill went through Lord Elrond as he heard the child's words. It couldn't be. The child looked like he was three at the most, only elflings grew so slowly. But there hasn't been an elfling born since his daughter two thousands year ago. He could feel the confusion from the warriors with him, as well as the disbelief. No one had heard of such a birth. Such things were rare and celebrated. And a child of theirs would only know happiness. _"Come here child."_

Harry slowly stood and tried to take a step, but his leg gave out on him and he cried out. Lord Elrond caught him before he fell and Harry in his panic reached and grabbed a hold of Elrond's arm, getting only fabric, and ripping before he was studied by the Elf Lord. Harry started shaking and tried to get out of Lord Elronds hold, but the Elf wouldn't let him go. Harry had ripped one of Uncle Vernon's shirts once and he knew the punishment. He hurt for days afterwards.

"_I am sorry. I didn't mean it. Please don't hurt me," _Harry cried as he silently admitted that he couldn't get away from the Elf.

Lord Elrond, as well as the warriors, looked at the child sadly. They knew then that the child had been abused horrible by those who were meant to care for him. The child thought he would hurt him because of a button. In as gentle and reassuring voice as he could, Elrond gave his answer to Harry. "_Have no fear little one. It is an easy fix, which is no trouble at all. In all truth, I don't really care for this tunic. I will not hurt you, just as I promised you I would not. Why did you not tell us you where hurt? We can heal you"_

_ "I have had worse and it does not good complaining or asking to be healed. No one has ever cared to heal me before," _Harry said in a small voice, slowly losing the child like fear and relaxing. "_You are not mad about the tear."_

_ "No, I am not. Let us take this cloak off and have a look you and see what damage the Orcs have done," _was the gentle reassuring reply.

Lord Elrond reached for the hood of the cloak and slowly lifted it off, before Harry could move away. Lord Elrond tried to hide the surprise as he took in the child's appearance and his pointed elf ears. His suspicions were confirmed. The young one was an Elfling. There were so many questions that he had that needed answers, but he needed to get the child to Riverdall and heal him. The rest of the questions could wait. He silently sent a prayer of thanks to the Valar for whomever it was that saved and brought the child to them.

"_Well, young elfling," _Lord Elrond said, and he could hear the disbelief from his warriors and feel the anger building up in all of them. He felt the same; those who had hurt the child would pay dearly. "_Come with me, and we will heal you."_

_ "Okay,"_ Harry said and he let Lord Elrond left him. There was something about Lord Elrond that Harry felt he could trust. He didn't get mad about the shirt. The Elf Lord slowly got back on his horse, being careful with the precious gift he held and rode toward Riverdale. His warriors followed him, watching even more carefully, and forming a tight ring around their Lord and the young one he carried. The Elfling needed protection and they would gladly see to it.

See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

First off, thank you all for the reviews and interest in the story. I wasn't expecting such an interest, maybe a few people, but not as much as it has received. To answer a few questions and reviews. Harry still has his bag. You will see mention of it in this chapter. However as to what he has brought with him, you will have to wait and see. That will be revealed at a later date. It wouldn't be too much fun if I gave all that information away. I am going to go with the spelling of Riverdell as that seems to be what most people are saying. As to some of you who are disappointed with what happened with the traitors the next two chapters show more details about what happened to them. Harry will get a new name within the next few chapters and this takes place a couple hundred years before the Hobbit and Lord of the Rings. I think after everything that Harry has been through he deserves a childhood free of war, however being the experienced Elf that he is he will join the fellowship. I am reading the Hobbit right now then will read the other three books after I am finished with that as all of my knowledge of Middle Earth comes from the movies. Also I have a cover story that will cover where Harry comes from that will begin to appear later on.

If anyone knows some great sites that I can get middle earth history and such, I would like to use real charters in the stories instead of making them up. I know there are books on the history of middle earth, but I would rather find sites with them.

Chapter Six

The news of the found elfling had reached every Elf in Riverdell, along with his tale of his injuries. The warriors who accompanied Lord Elrond had told everyone about what the young one had said and what was done to him and all were angry at the Orcs and at the hands of his pervious care takers. They wanted to go out and destroy the entire race of Orcs for daring to hurt one of their young and those who had stolen him from them, for thief it must be as no Elf would have the heart to hurt an elfling. Lord Elrond couldn't agree more with his kin, but for now his priority was seeing that his young charge was taken care of and protected. He also needed to send word to the other Elf settlements to find out what he could. No doubt all would be rejoicing over the discovery of the child and equally angered at the treatment that the young one had received. He would send word out immediately. The child was safe and would be cared for. Lord Elrond looked over at the sleeping form of the elfling and love for him filled his heart.

_"Ada," _a dark hair man said. "_How is the young one?"_

Lord Elrond turned and smiled when he saw his sons standing in the doorway._ ""Elladan, Elrohir, He is resting now. His injuries are healing, but it will be a few days before he can walk again on his leg. It is badly bruised."_

_ "How did we not know of his birth. If he is seventeen, we should have heard of it," _the same elf said, leaving off if they had he would be in better condition and safe and happy and more trusting towards his own kind.

"_I don't know, Elladan. Something must have happened to his parents. We will not know till he is strong enough, more willing, to answer our questions."_

Elrohir picked up a little black bag that was sitting on the table next to a stick. "_What is this?"_

_ "I do not know, Ion. It was around the young one's neck, and the piece of wood was also with him and seemed important to him. His cloths are being washed." _

_ "You should rest, Ada," _Elrohir said. "_We will stay with the elfling. We will alert you when he wakes."_

Lord Elrond nodded in agreement, he had stayed by the bed for hours healing and watching over the young one. "_Make sure he eats something when he wakes. I am not sure when the last time he had food. He looks starved and needs to gain weight. Thank the Valar we found him in time. There is not telling what those Orcs would have done to him or what would have happened if he had stayed with those he calls aunt and uncle."_

Harry felt like he was sleeping on air. He could never remember feeling this comfortable or relaxed. He felt at peace and for the first time that he could remember he felt completely safe. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He saw two elves standing by the door talking in low voice and he knew it was so they would not wake him. He watched them, not knowing who they were. He wished Lord Elrond was here. He knew he could trust him. He had healed him, and didn't hurt him when he ripped his shirt. He was happy that Lord Elrond had rescued him. He was happy to have this new chance but he hadn't realized he would become a young child again and that he couldn't protect himself against danger, as he had found out with the Orcs. He needed to grow and he was sure then he wouldn't need to put so much effort into his magic. He also wondered about the child like feelings he was having. He was an adult, not a child, but he was stuck in a child's body.

"Only me," Harry thought as he was going over his short time in Middle Earth. "It was supposed to be simple. Come here, find the elves, be safe. Yup, only I could get in trouble so fast and land myself in the hospital wing."

He wondered what Mandos and the other members of the Valar thought right now. He could see them shaking their heads, wondering what possessed them to give him this change. He could see Mandos rolling his eyes as he stumbled into the Orc camp and that image made a child like giggle escaped his lips as the image took form in his mind.

Elrohir and Elladan heard the giggle and turned towards the bed. The smiled when they saw the elfling was awake and lost in his thoughts and for him to laugh they must be happy thoughts. They slowly moved towards the bed, silently motioning to another elf to get their father.

"_It is so good to see you awake," _Elladan said, as he and his twin stopped a few feet away from the bed._ "My name is Elladan and this is my twin brother, Elrohir."_

_ "Father will be so happy to see that you are awake,"_ Elrohir said. _"Are you hungry? We have some fruit."_

Harry eyed the fruit. He was hungry but he was unsure if they really meant to let him eat some.  
He hated feeling so young again and like he was back at Private Drive. He knew he should feel safe and that the Elves wouldn't hurt him but he couldn't believe it. "_I am allowed food?"_

Elrohir and Elladan couldn't keep the shock off their face, even after hearing what the other Elves had said, a part of them had still hoped that it wasn't true. Who would dare deny a child food? Elrohir answered. "_Of course you are, young one. All that you want and when you want it. All you need to do is let us know you are hungry and we will provide it for you. Anything you want."_

Harry tilted his head to the side. _"Do you have an apple?"_

_ "Of course,"_ Elladan said as he picked up the fruit and held it out to Harry.

Harry looked at the apple Elladan was holding out to him. He wanted to take it. "_What do I have to do to earn it?"_

_ "You don't earn food, young one," _Lord Elrond said as he entered the room, taken the apple from his son and putting it into Harry's hand. "_You are a child, and Elfling, we will provide for all your needs. It is what elders do for their young."_

Harry looked confused at the man, as if he didn't understand what he was trying to tell the elder elf. So he tried again. _"But how do I earn my keep?"_

_ "You are a child. Children do not have to earn their keep. When you become of age, then you will work like the rest of us. But that is not for a couple hundred years."_

_ "I don't understand,"_ Harry said near tears, as he cursed himself mental for acting like a child.

The three elves looked at him sadly. Lord Elrond spoke to him again. "_Do not worry. You will understand in time. Now eat your apple and any other food you want." _Somehow Elrond knew this would be the first of many times that he would have to reassure the young one.

Harry slowly raised the apple to his lips, slowly eating it. He was shocked that no one took it from him, telling him it was all a joke and he should know that freaks don't deserve to be cared for nor do they get free food. Freaks earned their way in life. The Dursleys taught him that and the wizarding world did as well. As long as he acted the part of savior they were there for him but whenever he was deemed unworthy they all turned on him. Mandos said he would be safe and loved, so why was he having these doubts? Why did he expect that they would treat him like everyone else did? Maybe because he was a young child, again? He would have to think on it some more and see what these elves did. He was beginning to feel tired again and Lord Elrond, being the experienced father he was, noticed it.

"_It is okay, little one. Sleep if you need too. You are still healing. I or my sons will be here with you."_

Harry nodded and fell back asleep.

"_Ada,"_ Elrohir said quietly, after he was sure the elfling was sleeping. "_Someone hurt him, didn't they? Not the orcs, but whoever it was that had care over him. What we heard is true?"_

Lord Elrond nodded, putting a reassuring hand on each of his sons shoulders. "_He expects that we will hurt him, as well. We must do our best to assure him that we can be trusted and that he is safe with us. He said someone told him he would be but I expect that he doesn't fully believe it. We just need to show him it is true. It will take time and it will take patience. He needs unconditional love."_

Elrohir and Elladan nodded in agreement with their father. They would do anything to protect the young one.

"_He will be our little brother," _Elladan said. "_We will protect him."_

Lord Elrond smiled at his sons. "_I already feel like he is my son. I have sent word to the other Elves. We will find out where this young one came from. We can only hope our love will help him. His fate is not only ours to decided. He may want to live with another family."_

_ "But he will always have a home here, ada," _Elrohir said. "_He will always have us."_

Lord Elrond smiled at his son. _"That he will, ion. That he will."_

Lord Elrond watched the young one sleep. They would need to give him a name soon. He was hoping that he could stay here, but all the Elvin Leaders should decide who will take the lost Elfling in. He knew that all Elves would be willing to give him a home and that the child should decided. But that was for another day.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next two chapters will show what happened to our favorite traitors and how it all came to be!

Till next time!


	7. Chapter 7

After proofreading chapter seven and chapter eight, I decided just to combine the two together to make one longer chapter instead of two short chapters and get the stuff in Harry's original world done and over with and focus solely on what was going on in Middle Earth. So after this chapter, no more Earth, all Middle Earth.

The story is only beginning, and I know where it is going and I already know how I am going to explain some of the questions/issues that some of you have asked in the review. There will be answer forthcoming, you will just have to wait for the right chapter to find the answer you are seeking!

Cheers and enjoy!

Chapter Seven

Meanwhile back in England…

Ginny twirled around the room. She was so happy. Harry was dead. They didn't have to worry about how to get him to an early grave because he was already there. Due to the marriage contract Dumbledore drew up, she would be able to claim the Potter Estate and money. The boy knew nothing of his heritage, so she would get it all. Now she would be rich, and she was free to marry who ever she wanted or not marry at all. Why should she tie herself down with one man, when there would be so many wanting her attention?

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs. "It is time to go to Gringotts, for the will reading."

The will was one thing that puzzled everyone in the Weasley family and the Order. They didn't know why he would make one. Ron told everyone that it was most likely done before they went hunting for Voldemort's horcruxes. Harry knew he had the Black fortune at that time and would want to leave it to his friends in case of his death during that time.

Ginny came down the stairs to where her family was waiting. "Why do I have to wear this stuffy black dress. It's not like I sad that he is gone or anything."

"We have to keep up appearances," Arthur said to his daughter. "We can't let other's know that we are happy he is gone. It is just for a few weeks and only when we go out into the public. We must not let the wizarding world know that we do not think kindly of the boy. They think of him as their Savior and a hero."

Ginny didn't say anything else, just nodded her head. They all gather round the portkey that the goblins had sent to them. Within a few moments they all stood on the steps of Gringotts. They thought that this was odd and then the saw the crowd of people and instantly put on sad faces.

"Welcome, everyone, to the reading of the last will and testament of Harry James Potter," a goblin at the top of the stairs said. "My name is Berok. Per Mr. Potter's order, he wanted his will read publicly so all would know what he does for those who are loyal to him."

The Weasley family smiled at this. The whole wizarding world would hear of their good fortune and how highly Harry held them. Berok smiled too when he saw the Weasley family appeared and their smug faces. It was he who helped young Mr. Potter set this trap up, for a trap it is. He smiled thinking about that day Harry came into the bank and was thankful he was able to help Harry before it was too late.

_A few days earlier….._

Harry Potter stood looking up at Gringotts bank. He still couldn't believe what had happened earlier at Hogwarts. His friends betrayed him. They never loved him like he thought. Was he really that unlovable that only his parents would think kindly of him and their two best friends? Was he really that alone?

Harry slowly climbed the stairs smiling at well-wishers thanking their Savior. That's all he was to them and all they saw him as. They loved Harry Potter, the defeater of the Dark Lord, not Harry Potter the person. Harry made his way over to one of the tellers.

"State you name and business here, wizard," the goblin sneered, not caring that the boy wonder stood in front of him. He was just another wizard.

Harry smiled. He liked the goblins because they didn't treat him differently than any other wizard that came through their doors. "Greetings, my name is Harry Potter, and am I here to make my last will and Testament."

The goblin looked at Harry, frowning. "Why would a young Lord like yourself need to make a will at such a young age."

"Lord?"

The goblin starred at the wizard in front of him. Something was not right with this. "Follow me, you can speak to Berok."

Harry didn't say a word as he was lead down a long dark hallway. They came to the end and the goblin turned back to Harry. "Stay here, wizard."

In a few minutes the goblin came back with another one. The new goblin looked at Harry and saw the sadness that seemed to surround him. "Go back to your duties out front. I will deal with Lord Potter."

After the teller left the goblin turned to him. "I am Berok, Lord Potter. Please come into my office. It seems that we have a lot to discuss."

Berok lead Harry though the door to a comfortable looking office. "Please take a seat. Now how much do you know about you current circumstances, Lord Potter."

Harry looked up at Berok. "Nothing, Berok, it would seem I know nothing."

Berok closed his eyes. This would take a while. "Well, let us start by you telling me why you came here today."

"I need to make my will," Harry said.

Berok nodded his head. "Most wizards wait until they are a lot older, married, and have their heir before making such a move. May I ask why you decided to do so?"

Harry put his head in his hands, deciding he would stick to the truth. "I have been betrayed, Berok. I overheard those that I thought where my friends plotting to kill me. They have a marriage contract between Ginny Weasley and myself, and they plan to kill me and use the contract to take my money. I want everything in place to protect my godson and heir in the case something were to happen to me. I need to do this now, not later. I believe my time in this world is almost at an end."

Anger built up in Berok and he vowed he would do everything in his power to help him. "Let us get started then by telling you about all your assets."

Berok and Harry worked for many hours going over the Potter and Black estates. Harry found out that he was one of the richest wizards in Britain. There were about four or five families richer than him, but that was due to the lack of proper management. They also found that the betrayal went deeper than any of them had thought. Albus Dumbledore paid the Dursleys thousands of pounds a month to be cruel to him, to beat him and starve him, and used the Potter Money to do it with. Dumbledore also used the Potter money to support the Weasley family and paid them to be Harry's friend. He used Harry's money to pay for the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore even paid Snape to be cruel to him. There was not one person in his life that was a true friend from what he could see. Except for Remus and Sirius and Albus had paid the Ministry a large sum to keep Sirius locked up and Remus away from him. Albus also kept Harry from hearing Sirius will because in it Sirius told Harry everything that he knew about those around him. It took hours to sort through everything. Harry felt numb after finding it all out. He had no one left.

After sorting through the estate business, Berok and Harry took a short break. Berok offered Harry rooms at the bank, to keep him safe till they could sort the will itself out. Berok also had Harry give him memories of his time with the Dursleys and his friends, as well as the meeting he over heard. He would turn those of to the Wizard Aurors, as well as the goblin police, along with all the paper work that they had found on the bribes. The Goblins would be able to bring them all the trial as they had succeeded and were attempting to fraud the bank as well as the Lord of the House of Potter and House of Black.

After a few hours of rest, Berok and Harry came back together and worked out the wording of the will and putting it all together and making it airtight. No one could contest the will and they worked on a plan to get the betrayers back. There would be very surprised when that day happened. If only Berok knew how close it would be, he would have done more for the young Lord.

_Back to Present Time in England…._

Berok motioned that the will be brought forward as he stopped thinking about the recent past, and those gathered to hear their Savior's will became quiet. Berok motioned for Rita Skeeter to come forward. "Lord Potter personally wanted you to hear the will, Miss Skeeter, and to report it to the whole world. He said you had the exclusive rights to it and that your bug problem has been solved and taken care of, so not to let it hang over you."

Rita was grinning like mad. She had no idea what was happening or why she was choose by Potter. They hated each other, but who was she to argue with their Savior, especially one who made sure that his friend couldn't blackmail her anymore. Maybe, just maybe, something good would come from this. Ron and Hermione, however, thought that this was odd, and started to have a bad feeling. Harry hated Rita. They knew something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good. They slowly backed up and were going to leave. "Not so fast, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. You must be present for the will reading," Berok said with a grin. "After all you are both mentioned in the will. You must want to hear what your dear friend has to say to you." He knew what they were thinking. The Harry they fashioned would never have Skeeter report. Rita's quick quill was writing everything that was happening down. Berok tapped the will and it come to life.

"This is the Last Will and Testament of Harry James Potter," Harry's clear voice said as it echoed throughout the alley. "Any and all wills, contracts, or anything other legal documents done before this, I, as Lord Potter and Lord Black, declare them to be void."

Ginny paled upon hearing that and the marriage contract she had in her hands turned to ash. She knew then that Harry knew something was wrong. The will continued.

"Firstly, I name Teddy Remus Lupin, my sole heir and benefactor, and my first born son. I leave the Potter and Black family fortunes, titles, lands, and everything else to him. They are to be held in trust by his grandmother, Andromeda Tonks, till his 21st year. In which he will receive his full inheritance. A small trust vault will be set up in his name to be used for his years at school."

The Weasley family stood shock upon hearing these. Now they had to pretend to like Andromeda to try and get close to Teddy to get the money. It would be years before they could gain his trust, unless something happened to Andromeda and poor Teddy needed a new family and who better then a close friend of the boy's Godfather.

"Secondly, to the Weasleys and Hermione Granger, as well as the remaining members of the Order of the Pheonix. I leave you nothing. You have betrayed me and sought to use me to gain my fortune and then kill me off. If I am dead, then they may have had something to do with it. I leave my memories of their betrayal and plot to kill me to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as well as the Goblin Nation to punish them for their crimes."

The Order Members present and the Weasleys began to panic and an angry buzzing started to fill the crowd gather. They tried to move but found their feet were stuck were they stood. They hadn't noticed Berok casting a spell on the area as he tapped the will. They could move. Rita's quill wrote faster and her grin wider. She sent a small thanks to Harry for giving her this story, instantly forgetting why she ever hated him in the first place.

"Lastly, I set the terms and conditions of my son's inheritance. He shall have no willing contact with the Weasley family or Hermione Granger, and any member of the Order of the Phoenix. It is my desire that they are never to contact or influence him, or he shall be stripped of his inheritance and the Black and Potter Estates will go to muggle Charities that have no connection with the Wizarding World. If his grandmother shall pass on, I have left a list of suitable people that he is to go to. If he does not end up with one of these people, then the Goblins will take action and raise him as they see fit. No caregiver of my heir is to have any contact or do any business with the Weasley family, Hermione Granger, or any member of the Order of the Phoenix while my son in their care."

"This concludes the Last Will and Testament of Harry James Potter."

The crowd was angry and turned to those who would dare murder their Savior. They would never do any business with them. They would not be welcome anywhere in the Wizarding World again nor would their children. Due to Beroks spell, they were all easily arrested after the will reading. It didn't take long for the whole world to find out about the betrayal of Harry James Potter and that his death was now considered a murder, due to the wonderful reporting skills of Rita Skeeter. With her reports, the crowds of people calling for punishment, and the evidence left by Lord Potter, it took little time to find the Weasley family, Hermione Granger, and the surviving members of the Order of the Phoenix guilty of murder, embezzlement, and dozens of other charges. Even Harry's muggle family didn't escape punishment. The Wizards sentenced them to life in Azkaban, however the goblins sent them through their own court system due to popular demand by the public, and they were never seen again once they entered Gringotts for trial. Rumors spread that they were send down to the bowls of the the earth to do hard labor for the rest of their lives. Others said that they were find to a dragon or were sent to their deaths through the veil. When a brave soul asked a goblin what happened to them, the goblin just gave a nasty smile and said nothing. The wizarding mourned their Savior and kept his memory alive in stories of the great hero Harry Potter. However Andromeda mourned Harry and taught her grandson what a wonderful person he was, not the Savior that he would read in stories, but the man that he really was. Andromeda knew that Harry would be proud of the man that his son grew into be.

The End….of earth bond stuff. The rest of the tale will be only middle earth from here on out!


	8. Chapter 8

So sorry for the delay. I didn't get the internet till Thursday in my new apartment and have been working on my collage classes and of course working. Thank you all for the reviews and names. I choose one left in the reviews as I liked it best and it's meaning. Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Eight

Harry woke up to light singing beside him. He slightly opened his eyes and saw that it was Lord Elrond's sons signing lightly by the open window. The song was so light and it filled him with peace. He opened his eyes the rest of the way and watched them. The bowl of fruit was still next to his bed and he went to go reach for another apple but slipped on the sheets and with a loud crash the bowl went flying to the floor and the fruit went flying everywhere.

Harry tensed up as the singing stopped and the twins rushed forward. Harry slid back against the headboard, _"I am sorry. I didn't mean too."_

Elrohir and Elladan smiled at the elfling, realizing their error in rushing towards the child. "_Have no fear, _honeg," Elrohir said as he picked up a piece of the fruit and peeled it before he handed it to Harry, as Elladan was picking up the rest of the fruit and put in back in the bowl. "_No harm done."_

"_Well except to the fruit_," Elladan said as he placed the bowl back on the stand beside his little brother. "_But don't worry, your fruit slaying is safe with us. Ada will never know of it."_

_ "Yes, but next time let us know so we can have fun slaying the fruit too,"_ Elrohir said. "_Ada says we are too old to be playing, I mean slaying, our food now."_

_ "But we disagree with him, of course, and take every opportunity to do so," _Elladan added.

Harry let out a small giggle. Elladan and Elrohir smiled brightly at the sound, happy to get their brother smiling.

"_So my young friend,"_ Elrohir said. "_What do you do for fun?"_

Harry looked confused for a moment. What should he tell them? He thought back on the chores he did for his aunt and uncle. Out of all of them he loved to work on the garden and cook. "_I cook and tend to the garden."_

The twins looked at each other before turning back to the Elfling. Elrohir smiled at the elfling, hoping to make him feel comfortable enough that he would give them some details. "_You can cook and tend the garden. What sort of things do you know how to cook?"_

"_Lots of things," _Harry said, hoping that if he told them he would be able to show them he was useful and that they should keep him. "_Eggs, bacon, roasts, sausages, breads, and lots more stuff. I am not sure what some of the stuff is called but it is really good food. I rarely burn anything. With the garden I know how to grow things from seeds, plant already growing plants, weed, and water the plants. I even know how to trim and stuff." _

"_And you do this for your aunt and uncle," Elrohir asked._

"_Yes, to earn my keep," _the young one answered, hoping that they would understand what jobs they could give him to help around Rivendell. 

Elladan sensed his twin was getting angry and decided to change the subject. "_What sort of games do you plan for fun?"_

"_Games?" _Harry started to panic inwardly. He couldn't tell them he played on a flying broom way up in the sky with a bunch of balls. He didn't know any games that they would play in this world.

Elrohir saw the confusion in his young brother's eyes and decided to ease his discomfort. "_It is okay young one. You don't need to tell us if you don't want too. Let us decide what to call you. We can't go around forever calling you young one or elfling. You need a proper name, not the ones that your aunt and uncle gave you."_

"_Yes, what shall we call you,"_ Elladan said. "_You have the most beautiful green eyes. I have never seen a shade like them. _

"_I agree," _Elrohir said. "_And let us not forget how mysterious your past is, honeg."_

Harry played at the sheets. Should he just tell them his real name or let them choose a new name for him. He almost felt odd giving up the name his parents gave him

"_Harry Potter is your past, young Elf," _a voice in Harry head said. "_To really embrace your new life, you need to shed off your old life. Mandos is preparing your background and soon it will come to light. You need not be afraid. Tell them your name is Elali. There was another woman at your aunt and uncles who was sickly, but always called you Elali. She was a prisoner like you."_

Elrohir and Elladan watched their young charge as he was deep in thought. They wished they knew how best to help him.

"_What are all my young elflings up to," _Elrond said as he walked into the room. His voice made Harry look up.

"_Ada, we are not Elflings, we three are Elves_," Elladan said with a smirk and a wink in Harry's direction. "_Tell him, honeg!"_

"_We are elves," _Harry said almost as if asking a question, hoping he was saying the right thing.

Elrond smiled at Harry, glad to see that his sons were able to get him to open up, if only a little. "_I am sorry, ion, you will have to say that will more conviction for me to believe you."_

"_We are Elves," _Harry said trying his hardest to imitate Elladan's tone.

Harry smiled when his efforts were rewarded with laughter from the three older elves.

The Elf Lord smiled at the elfling. "_So have my wild sons be treating you well."_

"_Yes, sir," _Harry said.

"_We have been trying to come up with a proper Elven name for our young one," _Elrohir told his father.

"_And you have had no luck," _Elrond said and noticed that Harry had gone back to starring at his hands. "_Is something bothering you, ion?"_

Harry thought a moment before looking up. "_I think I may already have a name."_

Elrond smiled. "_Not one given to you by your aunt and uncle?"_

"_No, but the lady that lived with them."_

"_Who was this lady," _Elrond asked, hoping that he could get more answers that would help him on his quest. He had yet to hear from the other Elves.

Harry started playing with the sheets on his bed. "_I don't know her name. I wasn't allowed to speak to her. She was very sick all the time and my uncle kept her locked in the cellar most of the time. She called me Elali, when every my aunt and uncle couldn't hear her."_

Elali, it was an elven name and instead of more answers, more questions arose in Lord Elrond's mind. "_Elali, it means green shadow in the tongue of our people. It is a fine name for you and it is what we shall call you, if that is your wish."_

Elali looked up and smiled_. "I would like that." _

"_So shall it be."_

Sorry if it is short but I wanted to get something out to all of you! Will try and get a new chapter out towards the end of the week!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for all the kind reviews as well as interest in this story. It has already far exceeded what I even thought was possible! I do read the reviews and I like some of the ideas that pop up in them and the ones that I really like I may just use in the story if they fit in! I already have a decided course that the story is going to take, and Harry's….sorry Elali's life is going to get a bit more interest as his background story becomes known. Elflings are coveted by all the elves. That is all I am going to say on the matter. This chapter continues with the background story Mandos has created for Elali. I am not really sure if Mandos is suppose to judge humans or not, but for my story he does! I saw a lot of different sites that said he did, some said he didn't and some said that he could only pass judgment when he was called to do so, other say he answer to another member of the Valor, ext…but for my story he is going to have free will and can do what he wants. Please just go with it! Enjoy!

Chapter Nine

Mandos stood looking at the small camp that held three beings. He knew their village had just been destroyed by the Orcs and he knew that the two humans in that led this group were the worst type of humans for anyone to met. He also knew that this group should have four beings in it, but one, the youngest and most innocent of the group, had died during the attack by the Orcs. How he wished to strike them down and wipe them off the face of Middle Earth. But he held his hand only because he knew that it was a matter of a few more days before these humans were due to stand before him to be judge and he looked forward to punishing them. First the Elves of Middle Earth would deal with them and punish them for their crimes against the elves. It was because of this group that the Valar had brought and could bring Harry Potter here so easily, for both a new start for the former human and it was also for the Elves who had lost much due to these mortals.

Mandos slowly walked over to the sleeping forms of the two humans in this group. There were a man and a woman, husband and wife, and how they reminded him of Harry's former relatives. Those two, Vernon and Petunia, were waiting for his judgment and he couldn't wait to give it to them. He knew the elves would love to get a hold of them as they were the ones to cause Harry's pain….no Elali's pain, he corrected himself. Harry Potter was no more. The wheels in Mandos' mind began to turn.

"Why not give it to them," Mandos said to himself. "It would be nothing to merge their souls together, their memories, their minds and make it seem as if there were two instead of one. Yes twins…that is what I will do. Justice for both."

Mandos smiled to himself. His plan was getting better. He called forth the souls of Vernon and Petunia and merged them together with the souls in front of him. The mortals would live through the punishment hearing about their crimes towards the Elves, while Vernon and Petunia would face the Elves as well, but it would be an illusion where it was Harry being spoken of, not Elali. He began to merge and change memories as needed to make it seem like there were twin Elfings instead of only one elfling these humans had beaten, starved, and treated as a slave. It was tricky but he managed to bind them everything together and all four would be judge by the Elves. He stepped back from the sleeping forms and smiled. He couldn't wait for them to come to his halls. Just a few more days and then they would see what punishment was.

He slowly turned and walked over to the third and last sleeping form. He knelt down in front of her and touched her forehead. Here was an innocence one and one that had gone through so much. She was so sick and he knew that she would not survive much longer. Her ending would be bittersweet. She would be rescued by her people, only to die shortly after. But she would soon be with her husband and her elfling daughter. He smiled at the Elf as she opened her eyes.

"You shine so brightly," her broken voice said. "Who are you?"

"I am Mandos, my child," came the soft reply. "Your trials are almost over, and soon you will enter my halls and you will be reunited to that which you have lost. Just a few more hours and your suffering will be over."

"I have prayed for it for a long time," the She-Elf said. "I am glad my prayers will be answered. My daughter is the only reason I didn't give up, but I couldn't help her."

"She is at peace and with her father," Mandos said, slowly as he grabbed a hold of her hand. "We have heard your prayers. There is one thing I ask of you, child. Another Elfling has come to Middle-Earth, the same age as your daughter, brought from his homeland and given the live of the Eldar. He was brought here by the Valar and we would make him your son, so your legacy will continue here in Middle Earth. We wish for the elves to think that he was with you and these humans. It is for his safety. I will give you the memories you will need."

The she-elf smiled. "Who am I to deny a gift from the Valar? We were going to name our son Elali, if our child was a boy. He is safe?"

"He is safe and is being cared for by Lord Elrond. His name shall be Elali and he will be your son, twin brother to your daughter" Mandos said, as he touched her forehead and gave her memories of her son and alter life with the mortals. "Be at peace, my child. For soon you will find your rest."

The she-elf smiled and closed her eyes. For the first time in almost twenty years she felt happy.

_Back in Rivendell..._

Elali woke up from his sleep. He wondered if what he had dreamed was real. He hated to think that an Elf was captured and hurt by the humans in this world. That she lost her husband and child because of them. He hated to think that she would be dead soon. That she was so sad. That his presence may have played some part in it.

"_You bring comfort to her, Elali," _the voice from earlier said as it filled the room once more. "_She was meant to die at this time, with or without your presence in Middle Earth. But the Elves who pass on such as she, her husband, and her daughter, are not truly lost, but are reborn and they live in Valinor. She will be reunited with them and she will be happy."_

"_So the dream was real. This is the story I am to tell the Elves," _Elali asked softly as to not wake the sleeping Elrond next to his bed. "_Am I to forget my real parents?"_

_ "You will never forget you parents from Earth. They are apart of you, their love is within your very soul. But there is must remain, for this is a new life, with a new past, a new beginning, and a new path. You will be loved and wanted by every Elf and protected by all of them. You will not know they hatred from them nor will any of them betray you as those you left behind. You need not worry about telling the elves about the past. You will be given the knowledge of what is to come through your dreams, but the elves that find these mortals and the elf they hold captive will report to Lord Elrond and the other Elves. All you need do is confirm that the story is true."_

_ "Who are you?"_

Elali felt the voice laugh before it answered. "_I am one of the Valor. You will know me better one day, young one, but for now I will only appear to you as this voice and only when you need my guidance. I want you to remember this, Elali, and be at peace, the She-Elf, your mother here, would have gone through this even if you had not come to Middle-Earth. The only difference your presence has made is that it will become made known to the Elves and the humans will be made accountable for their evil deeds towards her and her family. Be at peace, my child, and remember that you are loved here and I will be watching over you."_

With that said, Elali felt the presence leave the room. He sank back onto the pillows behind him. He was unsure about how to feel about the Elf. He loved his parents and hated to think that he was dishonoring them by claiming another couple as his parents. Would they be happy for him or would they be angry for the choices that he had made? He needed to know that he made the right decision in coming to Middle Earth and that his parents were happy with him. He needed the resurrection stone. It was the only way that he could talk to his parents. Where did the Elves put his bag.

Elali looked over at Elrond and saw that he was still in a deep sleep and saw his bag was within an arm's reach of the Elf Lord. Elali knew that he needed to move slowly in order not to wake him up. His legs were much better and he knew he didn't need to stay in bed any longer.

Elali slowly pushed the bed coverings aside from himself and inched towards the edge of the bed. He slowly touched his feet to the floor and was happy that he could put his full weight on them without hurting them. He took a few small steps forward, trying hard not to giggle when he could walk. It wouldn't help him if he woke up the older Elf. Elali reached for his bag and slowly backed up a few steps holding it closely in his hands. He looked around and saw that the doors to the balcony were opened so he slowly headed towards them. He was so focused on his bag that he did notice that Lord Elrond had woken up and was watching him or the smile that graced his lips as he watched the sneaky elfling.

Elali stepped outside for the first time in a few days. He sat down on the ground, right in full view of the Elrond, who by this time was watching his young charge carefully for signs that he was hurt and needed help. Elali slowly opened his bag and reached inside and he pulled out the Resurrection stone. He held it tightly in his hands, closed his eyes, and thought of his parents, James and Lily Potter.

When he opened his eyes, he smiled as both of them were sitting in front of him. He looked at them, tears pooling in his eyes.

"Son," James said. "You don't need to worry. We want you to live a full life. You wouldn't have gotten that on Earth, with those traitors. You will be loved here and wanted. This will be a good life for you."

Lily smiled at her son. "Your father is right. We love you and understand your decision. When we heard what the Valor had offered you, we couldn't have been happier. The story that Mandos came up with was needed, Elali."

Elali looked at his mother when she said his new name. "You approve?"

"Yes," both of his parents said together without any hesitation. Elali believed them.

"This is a new life for you, son," James said. "Take it. Live it. But remember to prank the elves once and a while. Those twin sons of Elrond would make great partners. Trust their father, Elali, he is a good Elf."

"Now, Elali, it is time for you to let us go," Lily said. "We will always be with you in your heart. Always."

Elali let go of the stone in his hand and started to cry, he couldn't control the sobs that came out of him. He quickly got up and moved closer to the edge of the balcony, forgetting that he didn't want to wake the Elf looking after him. Elrond moved swiftly from his chair to go and comfort the young elf. He had watched the Elfling and knew that he must have been thinking of something.

"_Elali," _Lord Elrond said when he reached the door.

Elali turned and looked at Elrond and cried even harder when he saw the look on his face. Elrond eyes were filled with concern and worry for him, but he saw something else in them too, something that had been missing from the eyes that had looked on him for as long as he could remember. He saw love and Elali knew that it was for him. Elali ran to Elrond and buried his head deeply into the older elf.

Lord Elrond felt his heart swell and he lifted the child into his arms and held his tightly, whispering small words of comfort. He felt Elali relaxing and going back to sleep and he slowly moved towards the bed and gently put him down and tucked him in. "Sleep well, ion."

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the start of the background story for Elali. More to come.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the next chapter. I did not edit this so sorry if there are any mistakes. I got very busy as the dog decided that he needed to eat stuff he should not have and got very sick. He is doing wonderful now and I would say 90% better. He is still sleeping a lot and I can tell he is still a little under. I have had this finished but didn't have time till now to put it up.

Thank you for the reviews!

Enjoy!

Rose

Chapter 10

After putting the young sleeping elf back into bed, Elrond walked over to the balcony, deep in thought. He knew, somehow, that something had happened to Elali here. He didn't know what it was. It was almost as if someone was with him, but it was nothing that he could see with his eyes. Whatever had happened, he was thankful for it because he could see that the child had started to accept him and to trust him.

"_Ada," _Elladan said from behind him. "_Why don't you go and rest. I will stay with the elfling for a while."_

Elrond turned to his son and smiled. "_I do not think I could rest. There is too much on my mind right now."_

_ "Ada?"_

_ "Elali woke just a while ago. He took his pouch and came out here. He was trying so hard to stay quiet as not to wake me, and I let him think that he had not. He sat for a while and then started crying. When I went to him, he looked at me and started crying harder. Then he ran to me and he let me comfort him."_

Elladan smiled and joy filled him. "_Why does that trouble you, Ada? It shows that he is trusting you and accepting you."_

Elrond looked over to where Elali was sleeping. "_It is not that that is troubling me, ion. It was as if someone, some presence, was on this balcony with the child. It was like he was communicating with it. I could feel whispers, but I could not see anything."_

_ "Are you sure? Maybe you just haven't had enough rest?" _

_ "I am sure. I believe there is something more to Elali then meets the eye. I am not sure what it is yet." _Elrond told his son. "But whatever it is, _I will do anything to help him."_

Elladan didn't know how to ease his father's mind. "_We all will, Ada. Every Elf in Middle Earth will aid him. Go and get your rest. I will tell you if Elali needs you. I am guessing that his legs are almost healed enough to begin walking again and then you will need your energy to keep up with him."_

Elrond gave a small chuckle and he headed towards the door. "_Why do I need to run after him when I have two young and strong sons to do it for me?"_

_Meanwhile in Mirkwood Forest….._

King Thranduil was watching his son, Legolas, as he was practicing with his bow and arrow. He held in his hand the messages that had come from Lord Elrond. An elfling had been found, one less than 20 years old and very badly injured one. One who was afraid of his own kind and seemed to be badly abused. This news was distressing to Thranduil. The first message contained very little to go on, only asking if he knew any Elves that may had had an elfling or had gone missing. No one from his realm was missing, though a few elves had sailed to the Undying lands twenty years ago. This was the right time frame for the elfling to have been born, but he had received word that those who had left had made it safely to the ships that would carry them. The second message from Elrond contained the child's name, Elali. It was a nice strong name. It also contained what little Elrond could get from the child about his past life. Thranduil did not usually get involved with the other Elvin realms, unless it suited him to do so but he would give Elrond whatever aid he needed to see that justice was brought to those that would dare hurt an elfling. He may even personally go to Rivendell to see the child and offer him a home in these woods. Thranduil looked down at his son. If he could not go himself, Legolas would go in his stead. He had already sent a message to Elrond to expect one or both of them.

"_Ada_," Legolas said as he came up the stairs to where he father was standing. "_Is there something troubling you?"_

Thranduil motioned his son closer. "_I have received some messages from Lord Elrond. The news they bring is disturbing, but at the same time joyous."_

_ "Ada?"_

_ "A young elfling has been found, one who is seventeen summers."_

Legolas couldn't keep the shock off his face. "_His birth should have been celebrated. Why did we not hear about him?"_

_ "The elfling has revealed very little. But it is certain that whoever had him abused him terribly. I plan to go to Rivendell myself, or at the very least send you, to see what can be found,"_ the king told his son. "_He will be offered a home here in Mirkwood, should he wish it."_

_ "I will gladly go either way, Ada."_

_ "My Lord," an elfin guard said as he came towards the king and his son. "There is a caravan of humans that have entered the forest. One of their numbers seems to be ill."_

_ "Send a guard out to them. I do not want humans in my forest. Lead them out if need be," _Thranduil said. "_Legolas, I want you to go with them._"

"Of course, my Lord," Legolas said and left to gather some other Elves. Within an hour they were off towards where the mortals were.

_In Lothlórien…._

Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were

Looking over the messages they had received from Lord Elrond.

"_There are so many unanswered questions," _Celeborn said. "_We must find those answers. Who could do such a thing to a child, and an elfling at that?"_

_ "I agree and for that purpose we must go to Rivendell and speak with the young elfling. I am sure that King Thranduil will either go himself or send his son. Like them, we will also offer the child a home here. He must know that he is loved and wanted,"_ The Lady told her husband. "_I do not know much about him, but I can feel that he is important and one day Middle Earth will need his aid."_

_ "He deserves a childhood, Galadriel, not burdens."_

_ "Of course he does and he will have it, Celeborn. The time I speak of will not be for centuries to come. Hopefully, his past will be a distant memory, as if he lived it elsewhere and not here. Maybe he will forget it all together. He is still young." _

_ "So we travel to Rivendell. I hope that Thranduil will have answers for us."_

Lady Galadriel smiled at her husband. "_Have no fear, husband. He will bring news."_

_Back to Rivendell…_

Lord Elrond looked at the messages he had received. King Thranduil and his son, Prince Legolas, would be coming to greet the elfling, as would Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. He hoped that Elali would be alright with the new comers. It would be best that he told the child what was going to happen.

The Elf Lord stood and walked towards the infirmary. He needed to check the child's legs. He knew that they were almost healed. Elves healed quicker then mortals, but he had never seen an elf heal as fast as the child. Elrond added it to the list of mysteries that surrounded the child. There was something special about him, a special gift that he had. He knew that Elali would grow to be important among the Elves.

Elrond paused at the doorway of the infirmary. He could hear the sweet sound of laughter coming from inside. His sons were busy entertaining the elfling.

"_It was one of the most memorable pranks we have ever pulled, Elali," _Elladan told the elfling. "_There we were, two innocent elves, sitting outside Ada's study. We had been sent there by Lord Glorfindel."_

_ "He was trying to teach us to use a bow and we decided that it would be more fun to shot apples out of the tree then to shot boring targets across a field," _Elrohir explained. "_You get the fruit slaying from us, Elali. Don't let anyone tell you any differently."_

Elali laughed. "_What happened why you were waiting for ada?"_

Lord Elrond felt his heart swell a little more. He didn't know if Elali was calling him father because he meant it or just because the twins called him that. At that point in time he didn't care.

It was Elladan that continued the story. "_Well, we were told that Ada couldn't see us for at least another half an hour and we were to wait. Only the elf that delivered the news didn't tell us where to wait."_

_ "So we figured that we might as well set up a prank for Lord Glorfindel while we were waiting to see Ada," Elrohir added._

_ "So we did what anyone would do. We hooked a bucket up above the doorway to his room, filling it with water and sand, as well as some flower seeds."_

_ "It took him hours to get the mess out of his hair!"_

Elali was laughing as he pictured an Elf soaked and covered in sand and seeds_. "Flour would have worked better. Water makes it pasty and it would take longer to clean."_

Elrohir and Elladan grinned. "_What a wonderful idea! Any more?"_

_ "Not so fast," _Elrond said as he entered the room. "_I don't want to see you pulling any pranks with flour or seeds or sand. Or any pranks."_

_ "We know that, Ada," _Elrohir said.

_ "That's why we pull them in secret. So you don't see us," Elladan said._

Elrond shook his head and smiled. Some elflings never grow up. "_I need to check on Elali."_

After a few minutes of bending and touching the young ones legs, Elrond smiled. "_They have healed nicely. You may begin to walk on them again, but do not over due. If they start to hurt or feel weak, you must rest or have someone carry you. Do you understand?"_

Elali smiled. "_Yes, sir."_

_ "Good. How does a trip outside to the gardens sound?"_

_ "Really?"_

_ "Yes. They are very beautiful and the fresh air will do you could. You can even play for a little while."_

_ "Play?"_

_ "Don't worry, Elali," _Elrohir said. "_We will show you."_


	11. A note from Author

Author's Note

I just want to apologize to everyone. I had not realized that deleting the "chapter" that was the author's note would cause so many issues for people! I promise not to delete them again!

Just wanted to quickly put this up so if you wanted to leave a review for chapter 10 you could do so with hopefully no issues with this chapter if you couldn't with the other. I love reading them!

I am so sorry!

Rose


	12. Chapter 11

I am so sorry that this chapter is late. The store I work at got robbed and since I was the one who was working at the time and the only one who knows how to work the security cameras, I had to deal with the police. Everything is okay, no worries there and the guy is locked up behind bars. He doesn't get bail because he was wanted for other robberies and breaking bail on a different robbery! Some people never learn. So needless to say that has kept me very busy but the drama is over, the bad guy locked up, and everyone is fine!

Hope you enjoy this short chapter. Will try to have Chapter 12 up soon!

Chapter 11

Legolas stood hidden in the woods with the ten elves that he had chosen to accompany him when he went to find the humans who had entered their forest. They were really easy to find, considering how loud the male was. The wagon they were riding in was almost to their hiding spot. The plan was to surround it and force them out of Mirkwood, after finding out why they come here in the first place.

Legolas gave the signal and all the elves stepped out of their hiding places and surrounded the humans. Legolas was the only one who did not draw a weapon, though he had a dagger concealed in his sleeve that he could use within a blink of an eye and his bow was attached to his back.

"You are not welcome in these woods, humans," Legolas said. "You are to leave them at once."

The man look at the elves that were surrounding him and became nervous, and though he tried to hid it, Legolas could see it. "I am sorry, good Elves. We hadn't realized we traveled into Elfish land. We would never have done so, if we had known. We were trying to get to the nearest human settlement. Our village was attacked by Orcs and my wife's sister was badly hurt. We are hoping to find her aid in there. What is the quickest way out?"

Legolas studied the human male. He felt like something was wrong. He looked at the man's wife who was holding on to her sister, fear in her eyes. The sister was heavily veiled and covered, unlike the other two. Yes, something was not right here. He gave a signal to the others to lower their weapons, but to be ready to attack if needed. He wanted to see how far this human's politeness would go. "If she was hurt by Orcs and was poisoned by their weapons, you will not find healing in the villages of man. I have some medicine that will treat and heal her wounds."

"She has not been poisoned," the man said too quickly. "We can seek the help at the nearest village. Thank you for your kind offer, though."

"You can find no better healers then elves," Legolas said, noticing the man's wife didn't seem happy about the offered aid. "Whatever her injuries are we can heal them faster and quicker than any man could."

Legolas stepped forward and got on their wagon, he was not going to let them leave till he saw to this woman. Something told him he needed to help her. When he reached for the woman's veils, he was grabbed and pushed back by the man. Legolas didn't fall off the wagon, his elfish and warrior reflexes were too good and withing seconds the man was thrown to the ground, surround by Elf Warriors.

"You dare to attack the Prince of Mirkwood," one of the elves said as he grabbed and held tightly on the man, who started to pale.

"The prince?"

"_Bound him_," Legolas said and he turned to the man's wife. "Care to tell me, why he doesn't want me to help your sister or why you are not happy about our offer of aid. Why I was attack when trying to help her? Do you not care for your sister? Do you care to tell me what it is you are hiding?"

The human woman looked at the elf. She knew it was hopeless, these Elves wouldn't let them go. She knew that they were about to be found out and there was no escaping their fate. "She is not my sister. She is our slave and a poor slave at that. I could care less if she lives or dies."

Legolas motioned to a guard to watch the woman. "Then why pass her off as your sister if she is a servant. What are you hiding?"

The woman released the veiled one, pushing her towards Legolas and got off the wagon. "If you wish to know, find out for yourself. You will get no answers from me."

Legolas motioned for two of the elves to guard the woman, so she couldn't get away. He noticed that the human man was glaring at her. There must be a reason why they didn't want the elves to know who this woman was. Slowly, Legolas removed the veil from the lone woman on the cart, supporting her as he did. It wasn't a happy sight that greeted him. She was gagged and had bruises all over her face from being hit too many times, not by orcs, but by a man's hand. Her hair was matted and tangled and had dried blood throughout it. He didn't wish to see the rest of her body if this is what her face looked like. He reached his hand out to touch her face and she pulled away. His hand caught her hair lifting it enough to see her ears. They were pointed. This woman was an elf.

Legolas became angry. "You dare enslave an elf?"

At those words the guards tightened their hold on the humans. Legolas knew he need to get her back to the palace and quickly. He took off the heavy cloak and saw her hands where tightly tied and so where her feet. He quickly undid all her bindings and lifted her into his arms. She was light, too light.

"_Let us hurry back to the place. This elf needs healing. Take these humans to the cells. We will deal with them later_," Legolas told his companions and they hurried off.

Elali looked at the ball that Elrohir was holding out to him. "_Why do you throw it back and forth to each other?"_

_ "Because it is fun, Elali," _Elrohir said.

"_And we can run around and make the others playing with you to run after it," Elladan added. "Good for pranking, too."_

_ "Elladan once threw it high over Ada's head and made him fall backwards into the fountain over there."_

Elali eyes went wide as the twins were laughing. "_He wasn't hurt was he?"_

_ "No, Elali, I was not," _Elrond said coming up from behind him. "_The twins love their little jokes, but they are careful to make sure no one is hurt by them. I will say that it takes a special Elf to prank those two. I know of no one who has succeeded in it. I am waiting patiently for that Elf or person. I would let them stay in my house for a long as they wanted and let them prank my sons whenever they desired. Elali will have to help me find that person."_

_ "Really, Ada," Elladan said. "You know you love our jokes!"_

_ Elrohir laughed. "And there is nothing little about them. No one can prank us! If they did, my twin and I, along with Elali, would have to enlist their help! They would never leave our side!"_

Elali's eyes lit up with each word. Was that permission to prank the twins? Could he get away with it? Is that what he had to do to stay in Rivendell? He had completely missed his name in all of it."_So are we playing with the ball?"_

_ "Of course," _Elrohir said as he quickly threw the ball to Elali.

Elali, with the skills of a seeker, caught the ball with no problem. He smiled and threw it to Elladan who tossed it back to Elali. The three elves kept the ball going for a long time, with Elrond standing off to the side watching them. He had seen the spark lit up in Elali's eyes when he and the twins were talking and knew that the little elf was going to try his hand at pranking his wayward sons. Elrond noticed they were getting closer to the bridge and the stream that ran through the gardens. He had saw that Elali was the one who had slowly brought them to that point with his throwing and had masterfully hidden that he was purposely leading the twins to that point.

Elladan and Elrohir stood close together and were watching the younger elf with the ball and the determination on the young face to make it so they wouldn't be able to catch the ball. They had purposely missed the ball a couple of times and Elali had laughed at his small win over the twins. Elali hadn't missed the ball once, not that they were trying to make him miss the ball, that would come later, when Elali was more comfortable in his new home. The twins saw the look of determation on their brother's face as he let the ball sail over their heads. Both twins started to back up to catch it and felt themselves trip over some rocks. With a loud splash they hit the freezing water, but they could still hear the sound of Efling laughter from the dry shore. Their brother had done this on purpose!

Elali knew that he had to prank the twins and lead them all over the garden with the ball. They had thrown Ada into water, so in his mind, they should be put into water. He didn't know why he was calling Lord Elrond Ada, father, but it seemed right. He was hoping that Elrond had not left yet and was still watching. He wanted him to see how well he could prank the twins. Then he could stay! He lined the twins up perfectly, with rocks to help them fall into the water. With one last throw he let the ball sail over the twins and watched as they tripped and fell into the water with a big splash! He had done it and he had pranked the twins! He couldn't stop his laughter!

Elrond smiled as he heard Elali laughing. He started laughing as well, as his sons came out of the stream, dripping water all over the place. The looks of disbelief on their faces were funny to behold.

The twins turned to look at Elali. They couldn't be more proud of him.

"_Does the young elfling think that it is funny to make his older brothers fall into the cold stream," _Elladan said and the young one nodded his head to happy to speak.

"_Well, then, I think that we should share this water with him," _Ellrohir said to his twin and made to grab Elali.

Elali laughed and started to run away. He was laughing as the twins tried to catch him. He noticed that Elrond was still standing there watching with a smile on his face. He needed help as he knew the twins were bigger than him and he made towards Elrond and hid behind him. Elali looked up into Elrond's smiling face. "_You will not let them get me wet, will you, Ada."_

"_No, I will not, ion," _Elrond said, his heart swelled when Elali called him father. "_You did well. I have never seen a better prank."_

"_So I get to stay."_

Elrond knelt down and brought the young elf into his arms. "_It was not too long after you arrived here, Elali, that I planned to make you a part of my family, if you choose it. If you want to stay and be here, you can. The other Elfish communities wish to offer you their home as well. They will be here in a few days so they can meet with you. You will never have to worry about not be welcome in an Elfish home. You are wanted here and any Elf would be proud to call you son. I know I am. I also know that I love you, Elali, as does all of Rivendell."_

Elali smiled at Elrond and the twins standing behind him. He felt happy and something else. Something he couldn't remember feeling before. He didn't know what it was but it was good.


	13. Chapter 12

I would like to answer a few questions. Yes, the Elf that was found by Legolas is Elali's mother, however as it was told earlier when Mandos was at the camp, she is not going to survive, so he is not going to met her. This story also takes place before the Hobbit and LOTR. I like reading stories where Harry joins the different groups, however that will be later. He gets a childhood in this story. If there is still interest in my Elali by the time this story is done, I will do a story with him in the Hobbit and LOTH rings.

O' and when I put * * * it means a break/transfer in the story.

Thank you for all of the reviews!

Enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 12

_ "Any word on how the elf you brought here is doing," _King Thranduil asked his son as they were walking towards the cells that held their prisoners.

"_Nothing much, my king," _Legolas said. "_The healers are working hard to save her life, but they fear that it is too late and all they can do is ease her passing."_

King Thranduil looked at his son. "_Do we know who she is? Where she came from? How the humans captured her?"_

_ "She has not awakened to answer any questions we have. The humans are being questioned, but it seems we may need to force the answers from them, as they are not willing to give them up."_

_ "If they will not answer to me, the King, then we will force their answers from them," _the Elf King said. "_They must know that their lives are already forfeited. They committed a crime to our people by enslaving one of us."_

Legolas nodded. "_The female knew that they were in trouble with our people. I am not sure if she knew that it was going to lead to their deaths. Ada, do you think this group may know something about the elfling that Lord Elrond found?"_

_ "The thought has crossed my mind,"_ Thranduil said. "_We will know when we questioned them about the elfling. If they are the ones that hurt him, their death will not be swift nor will it be painless."_

The two elves did say anything else as they reached the two cells that held the humans. The king motioned to a guard to unlock the door where the male was. The elves dragged the man out and forced him to kneel in front of the king.

"So you are the filth that dared to harm one of my people," the King said. "What do you have to say for yourself, human."

The man looked up at the king and sneered. "Why should I tell a pointed ear nobody like yourself anything? And was the matter with your little prince there. Thought he was the one in charge of all of this. Has he finally realized he is no match for the great Aldar."

"Your name is Aldar, is it," the king said. "However, great is not a term I would describe for you. I would be careful, Aldar. I do not take insults to myself, nor to my son, lightly."

Aldar looked up. "You're the elf king? Not much to look at are you."

"I am the king and you had best watch your tone. You had best remember that I am the one who allows you to still breath."

Aldar sneered again and spat at the king. "You are scum, Elf King."

"You do not think highly of the elves. Why is that," Thranduil asked, ignoring the fact that he was spat at.

"You are all scum!"

"Are those the only words you know," Thranduil asked in a tone that suggested he was bored with the man. "I had thought that you had some intelligence. I guess I was wrong. Bring out the woman. She must be the intelligent one in this group."

"You will leave my wife alone," Aldar yelled. "Or else."

"Or else what," Legalos said. "Do you really think you are a match for the Great King of Mirkwood?"

"I do the same thing to you, as I did those other elves I have come acrossed," Liran said. "Their screams were like music to my ears."

Legalos grabbed the man around the neck. "What other elves?"

The man started to laugh but didn't say another word as he wife joined him kneeling in front of the king and prince.

"What have you to say, woman," Thranduil asked.

"I have nothing to add," the woman said, looking at her husband.

"Really, I have a desire to clarify a few things the She-elf you enslaved said. I am still trying to decide if you both will have a quick and painless death or a drawn out and long death. Your answers will give me mine."

The woman paled slightly. "She is insane from her time with us. We wanted to keep her weak so she couldn't escape. So we kept her starved and beatened, as well as chained under the house."

"The other elves your husband speaks of. Who were they and how long have you had the Elf we found you with. She has lost track of time."

"My husband is confused, my Lord. He was never the same after he lost his father and all four of his brothers in the battle. It was said that the Elves would come and help the villagers who were fighting the Orcs, but that help never came. That is where his hatred comes from. He blames the elves for his family's death," the woman replied. "It was nearly twenty-five years ago that he lost them, and his anger grew from then on. We have had the elf for nearly nineteen years, after he and some of the others from our village attacked a group getting ready to sail somewhere."

"Anyone who enslaves an elf and thinks they will get away from it is insane, not confused," Legolas said looking at his father, who gave him a nod. "What of the elfling that we were told about?"

"She told you," The woman said and paled further as her husband pushed her back. "There was no elfling. Say no more, Inzil."

The king motioned for the man to be taken away. "Have no fear of him. He can do nothing to you. Tell me about the elfling."

"The elf, she had a child, shortly after we captured her. It believed we were its aunt and uncle. We treated them it as a slave and that we were they the one control, It was a freak. We told the child that it's parents were dead and we were burdened with it, and that the work it did made up for it."

"Then you will not be happy to hear that Elali lives and that he is safe in another Elfish community," Legolas said connecting some pieces together and anger filled him. "_You are the freak for doing that to a child!"_

"You know the freak's name," Inzil said. "And how dare you call me a freak!"

"Yes, and he has given us much information about his time with his aunt and uncle. We thank you for saving us the time to go out and find you," Thranduil told Inzil. "I also believe you are not being entirely truthful with us and are trying to make this easier on yourself. Where did you learn the language of Elves? What crimes haven't you confessed?"

The woman remained silent and wouldn't tell the king anything more, realizing she had slipped when revealing that she knew Sindarin. He motioned for her to be taken back to her cell. "_Give them no food or water. Maybe that will loosen their tongues. I want warriors posted at every entrance. If they try to escape, hurt them bad enough so they cannot, but do not kill them. I want them alive for now. Legolas come with me." _

"_Ada, do we keep this information to ourselves and let them know when we all met in Rivendall or do we send word now to Elrond," _Legolas asked when they had reached a safe distance from the cells.

_"We will wait. Let us go check on the Elf and see how she fares. Then once we have all the information we will take action. The sooner those humans are dead the better," _King Thranduil told his son. "_We must do all in our power to save the young elfling's mother. He deserves our best efforts and he has lost so much. If that fails, we must ensure that he finds a proper home."_

_ "I agree, Ada. With those humans are we going to deal with them on our own, without the other realms involved?"_

_ "It would not be wise to move them far from their cells. They could escape into the wilds if we try to move them and I will not allow the child to live in fear of them a moment longer then he has, too. They could easily find him if they escape. They will be wiped off of Middle-Earth. We will send word to Elrond and let him know of their capture and that we are questioning them and will execute them before we travel to Rivendell."_

Legolas nodded in agreement with his father and then a thought entered his mind. "_Are we going to give them a trial?"_

Thranduil stopped for a moment, a look of disbelief on his face. "_They are guilty, Legolas. The Elves will revolt if we do not act swiftly. A trial will take time. I want them dead before we leave next week."_

_ "I agree, Ada, that they must be killed but should we not attempt to make it look like they received a trial, in case the young one asks. We do not want him to think we just go around killing living beings. It might make him more fearful of his own kind. We must show him that we act fairly, even to those who do not deserve it. I will make sure we are ready swiftly and we will have everything done within the week."_

_ "Very well, ion. But remember, that they will die, trial or no trial before we leave," _Thranduil told his son. "_Who sailed for the Gray Havens that we know of nineteen, nearly twenty years ago? Why was it never reported that they did not make it to the ships?"_

It wasLegolas turn to think over a few things and his eyes widened. "_Ada, we had a group of Elves that left for the Gray Havens twenty years ago. It is so rare for wood-elves to leave Middle-Earth, that it is possible that when they never made it to the port, that is was assumed that they changed their minds and returned to their homes. Before them it was nearly one hundred years since any Elf has left. His family is from Mirkwood."_

"_My king," _a young elf maiden said as she bowed before her king. _"The healers wished me to tell you that the Elf that the prince brought back has awakened and is asking to speak to you."_

Rivendell

"_You should have seen it, Glorfindel," _Elrond said during the evening meal. "_Elali made the twins think that he was just determined to make them drop the ball and lead them all over the garden. He was really leading them to the stream, near the small rocks that boarder closely to it. Once he had them in place, he gave one big throw over their heads and they started to back up, tripped over the rocks, and landed right into the stream! I have never seen someone so young plan something on a whim like he did! He will make a wonderful warrior in a few hundred years. The twins were clueless about what the child was doing!"_

Glorfindel laughed as Elrond was telling him the tale. "_I hope he does not team up with the twins. If that happens I fear for all of the elves!"_

_ "I know what you mean! He is so smart and has already given them ideas on how to improve their pranks. However, I think that a bond between Elali, Elrohir, and Elladan, is not a bad thing, even if it means more pranks. The more elves Elali bonds with the better. He needs to learn he is safe with us, that he will be loved by us."_

Glorfindel smiled at his friend. "_I agree. He has yet to warm up to anyone outside of you three, despite the best efforts on the part of many."_

_ "He will come around in time. He has made great progress. He is laughing more freely and he is not as fearful as he first was. I must prepare him for the Elves coming next week. I fear that he may not take the purpose in which they are coming well. He fears that we will turn him away. That he will have to earn his home."_

_ "The poor child to be treated as he has in his short life. We are lucky to have found him and that he did not fade due to everything."_

_ "Put me down," _Elali clear voice was heard through the doors as Elladan came in carring the little elf upside down along with his twin, though the effect of the words would have been greater if the three elves weren't laughing.

_ "Not until you admit that Elrohir and I are the better pranksters," _Elladan said as he spin around twirling the little Elfling in the air.

_ "Never."_

_ "Come now, Elali," _Elrohir said as he began to tickle the child. "_You know that it is true."_

Elali laughter brought smiles to everyone in the room. "_No it's not. Put me down!"_

_ "Not till you admit it," _the twins said together.

Elali was laughing too hard to notice that there were others in the room but saw a pitcher of water on the table. He tried reaching for it put Elladan pulled him away from it.

"_Not so fast, honeg," _Elladan said, as he was setting him down back on the floor. "_I think we need to tickle you more."_

Elali got a look of concentration on his face as he looked at the pitcher and was happy when it started to raise up off the table. It went up and he held it over Elladan's and Elrohir who had their back turned towards it and willed it to overturn on the twins. Elali started to laugh at what he had done. But quickly stopped when he noticed that he was in the dining hall, and one that was filled and everyone was staring at him. They knew what a freak he really was now and he would have to leave. He didn't notice that Elrond was walking towards him and he bolted out the door.


	14. Chapter 13

Here is chapter 13 for your enjoyment! I want to send a big thank you to everyone for your love and support! It means a lot to me!

If you guys don't know Orlando Bloom, aka Legolas, is starring in Romeo and Juliet in New York City! I am excited about it as I plan on going sometime in November for my birthday! Legolas is my all time favorite character from LOTR.

Romeoandjulietbroadway dot com

My *** don't seem to be uploading to show breaks in the story. Keep trying to fix it with this chapter. Show up fine in Microsoft word but not when I upload. Weird.

Chapter 13

Elali didn't watch where he was running, he just ran, and soon found himself outside near the forest. He ran into the woods and found a small cave under some tree roots and climbed inside. The tree above him seemed to sing at his touch and the roots moved to protect their young charge, keeping the cooling night air out of the cave and providing warmth for the elfling. Elali didn't notice the strange behavior of the tree. He was too upset. He had a nice home and then he had to go a blow it. "_I am so stupid! I knew I should have used magic at all. Now they will know what a freak I really am and send me away."_

Elali started to cry and wrapped his arms around his feet, placing himself in a tight ball. He soon cried himself to sleep, not knowing that every Elf in Rivendell was looking for him.

**BREAK**

"_Where could he have gone," _Elladan said to his twin early the next morning. "_We have searched all over the house for him. He has been gone all night!"_

_ "Do you think he could have found his way outside," Elrohir asked._

_ "It is possible. How did he get the pitcher to float like that."_

_ "Ada said his type of power is rare, but not unheard of. It has not been seen for a very long time. He is just shocked that Elali has it. He believes that he is going to be very important in the future and that we have to help him grow in his special gift. I am sure haruni will know how to help him control it as well," _Elrohir told his twin.

Elladan smiled. "_I forgot about our grandmother. This is so wonderful. Just think of the pranks we are going to be able to pull now!"_

Both twins grinned lightly, trying to forget how worried they were about Elali. They looked at the trees of the forest. It would be hard trying to find him in the forest, if that is where he was. They slowly walked towards the forest edge and Elrohir grabbed his brother's shoulder.

"_Elladan, look at that tree. Its roots are moving."_

_ **BREAK**_

King Thranduil walked into the healing wing, closely followed by his heir. On the far corner was a healer talking quietly to the elf. The healer looked up when the king and his son came in and motioned them forward.

"_My king and my prince, may I present to you-"_

"_Halloth_," Thranduil said as he got a good look at the woman, and recognizing her.

The healer looked wide eyed as the king said her name and when the woman spoke. "_I was unsure if you would remember me, Thranduil, my king. So much has happened to me that I am sure my appearance has changed. It has been many years since we saw each other."_

_ "Of course I remember you," _Thranduil said, as he sat on the bed and a greater anger filled him. _"Halloth, what happened to you and your husband, Arasson? And the other Elfs. I thought you had all made it to Valinor."_

_ "We were ambushed about mid-way there, by the humans you found me with, and many from their original village. Many of us were captured, Arasson and I among them and the humans held us as prisoners, making us their slaves. Soon after we were captured, it was found that I was pregnant and I was spared much of the beatings they gave the other elves till I gave birth to twins, an ellith and an ellyn. I named my son Elali and my daughter was Aditi. The humans kept me hidden from the others. Arasson never got to see his son and daughter. The twins were kept away with the two with me as they needed care and the humans didn't want to bother caring for Elfish babies. They wanted to them as slaves and thought it was a blessing to have two so young that could be taught the proper way to do things as they wanted. The humans didn't allow me to teach them anything but our language to the children. They didn't want them to escape and get help from others, and for the children to reveal things they should not. Shortly after the birth of the elflings, the village was attacked. Aldar and Inzil grabbed the children and me and ran into a hiding place as the other villagers handed over the other elves to the Orcs who were attacking, hoping that they would leave them alone, but they destroyed the village and all but a few of the humans. The Orcs tortured the elves that the villagers had given them and gave them all a prolonged death. It lasted for hours. We could hear it from our hiding place. Aldar and Inzil were happy to hear the sounds, while my heart broke. I can hear my husband screams to this day. I would have chosen to fade, had it not been for Elali and Aditi. They needed me to be with them and protect them as much as I could. I could not leave them alone with Aldar and Inzil."_

Halloth paused, trying to catch her breath, and stop her tears. Thranduil took a hold of her hand to offer her silent comfort. After a few minutes she began again.

"_After a few hours the Orcs moved on and the humans took us into another direction, after getting what supplies they could from the ruined village. They placed heavy veils on me. We walked for days until we came to another village. Aldar told me he would kill the elflings if I so much as breathed a word about me and the children being Elfs and captives. He passed me off as his wife's sick sister and the children as his niece and nephew. Aldar was able to secure a house on the outskirts of the town, one that was hidden behind some trees and rocks. It suited his needs and he quickly established himself among the villagers. That is where we lived up till a few weeks ago. The home had a cellar where he kept me bonded. He would take his frustrations out on me and soon began to use me in the worse way. I was raped by him, many times, and he sold my body to men who passed through the village. I so desperately wanted to die but I could leave the children to him. He planned on using Aditi the same way he was using me to make a profit. He was already teaching her that that was all she was good for. She slaved away, along with Elali. Aldar made them cook, clean, and do all the chores around the house and outside of it as well. He would beat them, too. His wife was not better, and she often found reasons to hit them and told her husband all the things they did wrong so they would be punished. They kept them locked in a cupboard. Elali tried so hard to protect his sister from them. My heart ached and I offered my children what comfort I could, when I could. But they believed I was just another slave, that their parents hated them, and purposefully left them, perfering to die then to stay with them. No matter how hard Aldar tried, he couldn't break Elali's spirit. He is a special boy. Thranduil, I cannot describe to you how awful it was there or all that he did to the children and myself. It was a few weeks ago, when the village was attacked by a group of Orcs. Like the first time, everything was destroyed. I was hidden with the cowards that held me captive. Elali managed to get away, but Aditi was slain by the creatures, right before my eyes. Aldar managed to get his wife and me away from the battle, but my heart was broken. I know not what happened to my son, but I know my husband is dead. My daughter is dead. I am fading, Thranduil. I will not survive much longer in this world. I cannot hold on any longer. I need to be healed. I will be going to the Halls of Mandos where I will see my husband and my daughter again, and we will travel on together"_

Halloth cried as she remembered all the pain of the last twenty years. "_They should have been loved and their births should have been celebrated! They should have been able to run and play. Their laughter should have filled the air and they should have been protected from such evil. They should not have known what hardship is, what evil there is in the world. My heart aches for the suffering my daughter went through and her death! My poor Elali is still out there alone.."_

_ "Elali is safe," _Thranduil told the distraught mother, hoping to bring her peace. "_He is staying with Lord Elrond in Rivendell. He is doing very well and from the reports I have received, is beginning to lead the life he should have. He will have a childhood free from all the pain. There is hope, Halloth. Be at peace.. You have done nothing wrong and these humans will die for their crimes. He will never have to fear them."_

Halloth smiled. "_My Elali is safe."_

_ "Yes."_

_ "And he needs you,"_ Legolas said, speaking for the first time.

_"My son is right, Halloth," _Thranduil said. "_Elali needs you. We can bring him here and we can help you raise him."_

Halloth looked at Legolas, when the King announced he was his son. And she smiled at him. She couldn't take her eyes off the young prince. "_He will have who he needs. I am so glad to see that the prince has turned out to be such a handsome boy. His mother would have been pround of him. My time has come to leave Middle Earth. My body is broken and cannot be healed here. Thranduil, you must make me a promise. You must promise that you will let my son decide where he will live, who he will call his family. It is his choice to make. Do not force him to come to Mirkwood, just because it is where his father and I are from, though we have traveled and lived in the different realms for the last few hundred years. Let him choice which place he will live. Promise me you will do this."_

Thranduil stared at the dying elf and only to bring her comford did he utter the words she wanted to hear. "_I promise you I will do as you ask. But I will look after him, Halloth, no matter the realm he lives in."_

Halloth smiled and closed her eyes and relaxed agaist the bed. After a few minutes she opened them. Her face broke out in joy as she saw Aditi and Arasson with their arms wide opened, waiting to embrace her. She got up off her bed and ran to them.

Thranduil fought back his tears as he saw her slip away. He gently closed her eyes and turned away. "_Those humans will not live beyond tomorrow, ion. Summon whoever it is you must. But they are dead. No delays"_

_ "As you wish ada," _Legalos said. "_How do you know this elf?"_

Thranduil turned to his son, wishing he had shared this with him before now. "_Halloth is your nana's sister."_


	15. Chapter 14

Here is the next chapter of the story! I know earlier I said that I was not going to go back to Harry's old world, but this seemed to fit and it is something that I couldn't get out of my mind. Some readers earlier said they would like to see scenes with Teddy and stuff later, so maybe I will add some of those in, if the muse hits.

I was trying to say that Elali Elfish mother, Halloth, and Legolas' mother are sisters. I am using an elfish dictionary I found on the internet for much of the Elfish I am using. It said nana meant mother and the relationship of the sisters is going to play an important part as the story goes on and the fight for Elali's guardianship.

_**BIG HINT:**_ Halloth asked Thranduil to let Elali choose where he lived, but I purposefully wrote it the way I did:

Thranduil stared at the dying elf and _**only to bring her comfort did he utter the words she wanted to hear**_. "_I promise you I will do as you ask. But I will look after him, Halloth, no matter the realm he lives in."_

Thranduil has something up his sleeve. Elali is related to him by marriage, to his son by blood. What do you think will happen when he finds out Elali also has magic? Do you not think he will see this as a chance to help Mirkwood from the growing darkness? He has a claim to Elali because of Halloth relationship to his wife. It was something Mandos didn't take into consideration when he came up with the cover story. He completely forgot about Halloth connection with Thranduil.

There are little hints here and there about the story and some cute things that some of you may have picked up on and other may have missed. Like the hint above about the battle that is going to happen over Elali between Mirkwood and Rivendell. Also the connections I made between the Elali's elfish parents and his human parents and between Elali's and Harry's aunt and uncle. I am not sure if anyone picked up on it or not, but if not here you are:

Halloth means Hiding Flower, Lily means flower. In both worlds Elali/Harry's mother couldn't be with him and in Middle-earth, Halloth was completely hiden away by the humans.

Arasson means buck or deer. He is Elali's father on middle earth. James' animagus form was a stag or a male deer. A little connection between the two there.

Both Halloth and Arasson are Wood-Elf names.

Aldar, who is a representation of Vernon, means tree. If you look at the meaning of Vernon, you will see that it means Aldar tree. Aldar seemed like it would fit in Middle-Earth, so I left it at that.

Inzil means flower in Middle-Earth human translations. Inzil represents Petunia, which means flower, in the story.

But that is neither here nor there. I will still put cute things like that if the inspiration hits. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

Chapter 14

Vernon and Petunia Dursley were happy as they sat around the dinner table with their son. They were free of their freak of a nephew after all those years they had to put up with him. He was dead. He was gone. He was never coming back. They could go on with their perfectly normal life. Their son Dudley had met a very pretty girl named Luna Lovegood. They did not know much about her, but knew her father owned a well-known and popular newspaper and she herself was study to become a naturalist, so she must be a very smart girl. She had just graduated from a private boarding school in Scotland. They have never met the girl themselves, but Dudley said he was serious about her and planned to marry her. They would soon have a normal wedding with a normal girl who would give them normal grandchildren. Life was perfect now.

Dudley looked sadly at the chair his cousin sat in when he was still with them. He felt so ashamed with himself at how he treated his cousin when they were younger. As an adult, he realized that they way he treated him was wrong. And after spending all that time with the witch and wizard while they were hiding and hearing about his cousin, he realized who the better man was and it sure wasn't him. He wished there was some way he could make it up to his cousin. But he was gone, no longer in this world. Thoughts of Harry brought memories of how he met his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood. She had been the one who told him of his cousin's passing from this world and he in turned told his parents about it. They rejoiced, much to his disgust and he mourned the loss. He found Luna so utterly different from anyone he had ever met. He knew she was special and something about her made him want to change for the better. He was already changing. He had lost a lot of weight and could fit in regular cloths, instead of the custom tailored he had needed. He ate healthier and he was kinder to those around him. He had spent a week going around and apologizing to those he had wronged and bullied throughout his childhood. Luna said the oddest things to him as well and some of them were about Harry. She had told him that Harry was alive but he wasn't in their world any more. He was different now too, but she thought the pointy ears looked adorable on him. She kept calling him Elali, when he asked her about that, she said it was his new name. She said not to worry about him anymore, because he had a new life and a new family and was going to be very happy. She even told him about some pranks he had pulled on his new brothers, who were twins, especially if it involved them getting wet. Though he knew those stories couldn't be real, that his cousin was dead, they brought him some comfort and he knew that she told him them for that purpose. Dudley thought she was odd, but it was that oddness that held him captivated by her. They began as friends and then it turned into something more, something special. He never told his parents that she was a witch. They would freak out. He wanted to protect her from them, so he left out many of the small details about her life. He was moving out of their home in a few days and after he left and got his feet, nothing would hold him back. He was going to marry Luna if she would have him. He loved how she was always talking about her world and creatures like Crumple-Horned Snorkack, Wrackspurt, Blibbering Humdingers, and so many other things. She explained them to him as best she could and for the first time he knew what love was suppose to be like and what happiness really was.

"Duddikins, your father and I were thinking it would be a great time for us to go on vacation. We were thinking Hawaii! What do you say to that? Maybe Luna would like to go with us. It is about time we met the girl," Petunia said, dragging Dudley out of his thoughts. "It can be a nice normal family vacation.

"I don't know, mom. She is busy right now," Dudley replied. "Her dad has been very sick and she is helping him with the business."

"Nonsense," Vernon said. "Why wouldn't she be able to take the time off? She could hire someone to help out with the business. She needs to learn that if she is going to be in a relationship with you, then her man comes first, even before her family.

Dudley looked at his parents and suddenly he was tired of hiding the fact that his girl was a witch. He was proud of her and he didn't want to hide it anymore. "Dad, mom, you aren't going to like this but there is a reason I haven't brought her around. You wouldn't approve of her or her world."

"Her world," Vernon said his mustache twitching. "What do you mean, Dudley?"

"Luna went to Harry's school. She is a witch," Dudley said with as much pride as he could.

There was silence around the table. Vernon started to turn red, then purple, and then exploded. "I forbid you to date that….that….that FREAK!"

"Dudley, how could you do this to your father and me," his mother cried. "We just got ourselves free from that world! What spell did she put on you? Tell mommy so I can make it all better. You really can't be serious. The shame of having a witch in the family."

"She is not a freak. She is a wonderful, caring person, just like Harry was," Dudley said. "I will be proud when I call her my wife. I am not under a spell; if anything my eyes are opened. I am of age, you can't forbid me to see her."

"That boy was a freak of nature. He deserved what he got. He ruined our lives," Vernon yelled at his son. "That girl will be just the same you mark my words, Dudley."

"No, father, Harry was not a freak. He was a boy, he was a person. Someone who should have been loved and cared for by all of us. He never should have been beaten, starved, and shoved into a cupboard. He didn't ruin our lives, your hatred for him ruined our lives. I grew up to be a bully because that is what you taught me to be. Harry didn't deserve what we did to him. I am ashamed for the part I played and hope one day I will find forgiveness for it. I know it will haunt me for the rest of my life. I also know that I am ashamed of your actions and how what poor parents you were to me. You taught me all the wrong things but Harry and Luna taught me all the right things."

"Get your things and get out of my house," Vernon said, beyond angry at what he son was saying. "If you want to live with that freak then go ahead. If you want to choose the freaks over your parents, then so be it. Get out of my house."

Dudley got up from his chair and walked towards the kitchen door. He paused and turned around to face his parents again. "I don't know how you can just sit there and blame Harry for everything. Even after everything we did to him, every beaten, every hurtful word, every unkind action, he still risked his life to save me, to save us, from the Dark Lord that was trying to kill him. He arranged for us to stay safe, he didn't have to do that, but he you realize how wrong you were and feel some remorse, then I will be happy to be a family again. Just so you know, I will marry Luna and my children will most likely be wizards and witches. Think about that. You two will be alone without family because you couldn't love those who were different, who were special, who were outside of what you considered normal. Remember your hatred is what tore us apart. But love, dad, love can bring it back together again. Harry taught me that. I will go pack my stuff and leave now."

Dudley left the kitchen and went upstairs.

"He is not allowed back in this house, Pet," Vernon said to his wife, ignoring everything his son had said. "I don't want you talking to him."

"He is our son," Petunia said. "We have to save him from those freaks."

"He is no son of mine if this is what he is going to do. Let him get mixed up with that lot and let him see how right we were. Let him come crawling back to us, begging for our forgiveness."

"Yes, dear."

Mandos stood silently, leaning on the wall. He had watched the scene in front of him unfold. He was beyond happy that Dudley had learned his lesson well and was working on changing. He would not take action against the young boy, Harry wouldn't have wanted that. He could see his future was bright and his children would be wizards and witches as he had proclaimed, and they would be great friends with young Teddy. In fact his first son was already on the way. They would shape this world for the better. Yes, he would leave him alone. He would soon marry and take on the Lovegood name, leaving the past behind him. However, his parents, they had no remorse, they couldn't see the wrong that they had done. He would punish them.

"That was not very nice," Mandos said as he slowly appeared before Vernon and Petunia. "You should heed your son's words. They were wisely spoken."

Vernon looked at the man who just appeared in his kitchen. "Another freak is what you are. Get out of my house."

Mandos gave a small chuckle. "Do you really think I would be scared of a mortal like you, Vernon Dursley? When I am done with you and your wife, you will regret every beating, every hateful word, every sin you committed against Harry Potter."

"Who are you," Petunia asked, catching the word mortal, where her husband did not.

"In my world I am known as Mandos. But here I am known by another name. One you might have heard of. You can call me the Grim Reaper."

No one knows for sure what happened to Vernon and Petunia Dursley or how they died. It was the talk of the neighborhood in which they lived in for many years. Some say that it was a business deal gone bad. Other's think they must have been in the wrong place at the wrong time. But one thing was for sure, there was never a couple who deserved to be dead more than Vernon and Petunia Dursely. After their death, the police who searched the home to find edvidence of a crime, instead found evidence of the abuse that they had done to their young nephew. They whole of England learned that the Dursleys were the worst sort of humans there were, abnormal even.

***Break***

When Vernon and Petunia woke up they wondered where they were. They could tell that they were in cells of some sort, but couldn't figure out how they got in them. They were normal people and normal people like them just didn't end up in cells. The last thing they remember was someone in their kitchen saying that he was the Grim Reaper. Both realized that they couldn't move, but they could see and hear what was going on around them. They were both confused when a tall blond man with pointy ear, a king of some sort, asked them questions about Harry Potter, and they could hear themselves answering those questions. Vernon was beyond mad, but try as he might, he couldn't break free of whatever spell he was under. Petunia was scared and hated magic all the more. If the freak was not already dead, she would find a way to kill him. She hoped they would get out of these cells soon and back home.

***Break***

Elladan and Elrohir quickly made it over to the tree that they had seen the roots move. Elrohir looked in between the roots and saw Elali curled up sleeping. There was no way either of them could reach him. They would have to find a way to get him to come out on his own.

"_What do you see, Elrohir," _Elladan asked.

"_Elali is sleeping, near the back of a little cave. It is not deep, however we will not be able to reach him," _Elrohir told his twin. "_Let him sleep for a while more. He looks warm and unharmed."_

After an hour of waiting they heard Elali starting move around. Elladan smiled and motioned to his brother to come closer to him, so Elali could see that they were there. He, however, wanted Elali to think that they couldn't see him and didn't know that they were there. They had come up with this plan in hushed whispers while waiting for their young brother to wake up.

_"Elrohir, can you believe what Elali did last night? How do you think that he got the pitcher to float like that?"_

Elrohir grinned and played along with his twin. "_It looked like magic. Do you think our honeg can do magic?"_

_ "Ada said such things are rare, but not unheard of, among our kind. So it is possible."_

_ "Ada is a wise man. I never saw what his reaction to Elali was."_

_ "He was surprised at first and become very worried when the elfling ran off. He hasn't slept all night and has been searching for the young one. He vowed he will not rest till he is safely home."_

_ "What surprised our father?"_

_ "That an Elf had received such a blessing. He believes that Elali will become a great elf. He says Elali is special and that his gift is a treasure."_

Inside the small cave Elali was listening to every word the twins were saying. He had frozen when he saw that they were standing outside his hiding spot. He was afraid that they had found out where he was hiding, but even though he could see them, he was sure that they could not see him, because they never looked in his direction. With ever sentence they spoke gave him hope that he was still wanted and accepted by the elves. That they didn't see him as a freak for being able to do magic but rather they thought it was gift. Dare he hope it was true?

"_Just think of all the pranks he can help us pull now," Elrohir exclaimed. "I can't wait to see how much control he has over his gift."_

Elladan laughed. "_He must have some already, look at how he controlled the pitcher. That boy is a genius. I am hoping that he is alright." _He added as much worry as he could in his last sentence and made sure his face fell in full view of Elali. "_I could not bear it if something happened to my honeg."_

Elrohir made a long face as well and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder. "_I and every elf in Rivendell feels the same, brother. We will not rest till he is safely in our arms once more. We cannot lose hope, we will find him. We will bring him home to our Ada, where he belongs. Come, let us continue the search."_

The twins turned a slowly walked away from the tree, hoping that they wouldn't have to get some axes to chop the tree roots to get the small elfling. But they only had to wait a few minutes before they heard Elali call their name.

"_Elrohir, Elladan_," came the sweet voice of Elali behind them. He had hurried out of the tree when he heard that he was still loved and wanted and that they were not afraid of his magic. They wanted to see what he could do with it.

The twins grinned but as they turned they put on the surprised and happy faces that were expected of them. They ran to the small child and crushed him in a hug between them.

"_Elali, you are safe,"_ Elrohir said hugging the child tightly. "_We were so worried about you. Are you hurt?"_

"_Are you hungry," _Elladan asked. "_Where were you?"_

_ "I am not hurt, and I was hiding in a tree over there," _Elali said pointing over to the tree. "_I am hungry. Am I in trouble?"_

_ "Not with us,"_ Elladan said. "_I don't know what Ada will say, but I am sure he will be happy that you are safe and unharmed. Let us get you feed and then we will deal with father."_

The brothers all hurried back to the warmth and comfort of the Last Homely Home and ate a quiet breakfast away from everyone else. Elladan quickly sent a message to let Elrond know that the lost elfling was found and was safe.

**The End of this Chapter**

I know that Luna ends up marring someone else in the cannon story. But she is such a unique witch that I thought that Dudley would be fascinated with her and she was most likely one of the few that could see Dudley for himself, not the cousin of the Famous Harry Potter. Sorry to all those that wanted a bad Dudley, but I thought he changed after Harry saved him, so he is good in my story.


	16. Chapter 15

Here is a short little update for you guys! Sorry it is so late but we got very busy at work and family stuff, so I haven't been able to sit down and write. This is short, but I will try to have an update up again this weekend, when I have more time to write. I also have been watching the new Hobbit trailer over and over and over again. Can't wait to December so I can go see it! Also can't wait to November 23 which is when I go see Orland Bloom in Romeo and Juliet on Broadway! Husband got us front row seats! So we are making a weekend out of it!

Thank you for the reviews!

This is just a fix to Legolas' name and other misspellings some pointed out, hope I caught them all if not that is okay, just skip over them! I didn't edit this at all like I normal do because I wanted to get something out to all of you!

Chapter 15

King Thranduil stormed out of the healing wing down the hallway. All the elves that were waiting in the hall hurried to get out of his way. They could see that their king was angrier than many of them have ever seen him. His eyes were hard as steel, his robes billowed out behind him, and he looked like a Elf that was ready to walk into battle, that he was ready to kill.

In no time at all, Thranduil stood in front of the doors that lead to the prison cells. He wanted to make these human's pay. He knew he shouldn't kill them now, not tomorrow, but now. He knew Legalos was busy planning the trial and arranging for the execution, but tomorrow was too far way. He knew in his heart his son was right, and that they needed to go through the formalities and show the Elfling that he avenged and he was served justice. Elali needed to see that he was a fair king and was fair even to those who did not deserve it. He knew that his nephew was safe and he would be taken care of by Elrond till he reached Rivendel and could take over his safety and care. He turned from the door, and went to his chambers. He would get his revenge tomorrow.

***Break***

Legolas calmly exited the healing wing, still trying to absorb the information that he had learned. All this time his mother had a sister and he never knew about it. How could his ada had kept this from him? He knew he needed answers but he had to arrange the trial for those humans, who had killed his uncle, his aunt, and one cousin, and who had hurt another cousin. Legalos smiled. He had a cousin, the lost elfling was his family. There was so much that he wanted to teach him but most of all, he wanted to show Elali that there was more to life than just the hurt that those humans had given him, that there was love. Legalos would show him what love was. He would love Elali and be there for him. That he vowed. They were family and family didn't hurt one another. He would show him that.

Legolas looked around him, coming out of his thoughts and saw the other elves staring at him, wondering what was going on. "_Aron,"_ Legalos said to one of the elves. "_Please send word to have the judges met with me. There will be a trial for those humans tomorrow morning. And send word to the executers, for tomorrow afternoon those humans will be put to death for their crimes against the Elves."_

The eyes of all listening widened at the prince's words. The crimes must be deep indeed for their calm and noble prince to declare that they would die and for their king to become so angry. Aron bowed and hurried to do as his prince commanded.

Within just a few short hours the judges and Legolas organized the trial and the planned execution. The humans would be sorry for every messing with the Elves of Mirkwood.

***Break***

The dawn quickly approached in Mirkwood. All the elves knew what had happened last night to the she-elf, as the news traveled swiftly and all knew who she was and what those humans had done to her. Elves had worked throughout the night to bring their end about and all would rejoice when their death came.

The King and Prince of Mirkwood stood in the courtroom at the front facing the doors. A judge stood between them.

"_Why go through this trial, my Lords,"_ the judge asked while waiting for the appointed time to begin. He spoke quietly, so as not to be overheard. He knew that this is the way it should be, yet he had thought his king would kill the humans before allowing judgment to fall.

"_It was Legolas' wish,__Aerlon_" the king said. "_He wanted to show the young elfling that we are a fair and just people, not one that just kills at will."_

"_Very wise, indeed, young prince_," Aerlon said. "_There are many elves that do not agree with this trial and feel that the humans should have been put straight to death."_

"_It is not for them_," Legolas said. "_This is for my cousin. He deserve justice._"

Thranduil smiled at his son. Legalos was already protective of the youngest member of their family. Elali will have a nice safe childhood here in Mirkwood, if he had anything to say about it. He had already sent a message to Elrond about what they had discovered and their plans for the humans.

"_It is time_," the Elf Judge said, as he moved to his seat but not taking it.

Thranduil and Legolas to the Aerlon's right, both making sure their faces were blank. The Elves in the room quickly quieted down and took their seats as well.

Aerlon looked around the room making sure that he had everyone's attention. "_Today is a very important day for the elves of Greenwood the Great. A terrible injustice has been said to have taken place against the elves that dwell with her trees and within her lands. Two humans are accused attacking and kidnapping our Kin, with the aid of others who have already been destroyed. These humans are also accused of killing our kin, enslaving our kin, and doing horrible misdeeds to those they have enslaved. Among those they held captive were two Elflings, and sister and brother-in-law to our departed Queen and our beloved King. Of this group of Elves, only one elfling remands alive. He is safe and staying with our brethren in Rivendell. We are here today to hear the testimony of those who are accused and to judge them innocent or guilty of the crimes that are laid before them"_

The judge paused for a moment looking into the eyes of those elves surrounding him. _"We must bear in mind that what we are to hear may stir in us emotions that will be strong, that may overwhelm us, and cause us to struck out during times when those emotions should be held back, in times we must remain calm, and in times were patience is needed. The emotions within each of us must be curbed to allow truth to come forward and for these proceedings to be honorable and worthy of our kind. If any among you do not feel that you are in control of your emotions, you may leave now or at any time during the hearings. The things that will be said, will not be easy to hear, and harder to understand. With this said, may justice and truth reign in these halls. Bring forth the accused."_

***Break***

Elali, Elladan, and Elrohir stood in front of Lord Elrond who was looking at each of his sons. He knew he had to trend carefully with Elali or he may run off again or think he had done something wrong. "_Elali, please understand you are not in any trouble. I would like to know if you have ever done anything like lifting the vase before."_

Elali looked down at the ground. "_Yes, sir."_

Elrond took a deep breath and sat back in his chair, but made sure he smiled at the little elfling and made his tone cheerful and filled with amusement. "_What else have you done with our magic? I suspect that the other day with the twins and the ball you used it on the ball."_

Elali nodded but didn't say anything.

"_You know that really isn't fair," _Elrohir said, trying to tease his brother. "_Elali and his magic against Elladan and myself. I think that I will have to break up with you Elladan and ally myself with Elali. Otherwise I don't think I will win any pranks."_

_"I don't think so," _Elladan said. "_I will team up with Elali. You are on your own."_

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"No."_

_"Yes," _Elladan said. "_Tell Elrohir that we are a team, Elali!"_

_"No, don't say that, say you are on my team," Elrohir said._

Elali looked up with a faint smile. "_Why should I say I am on one of your teams, when it is my team you want to be on."_

Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir all laughed, glad to see that he was playing back.

Elladan got down on his knees in front of Elali. "_O' Mighty and powerful Elali, I have traveled far and wide upon hearing of your greatness. I beseech you, please, O' great and powerful one, allow me the honor of being on your team of pranksters!"_

Elrohir knocked his twin over and bowed infront of the young elfling. _"Please, mighty Elali, do not take my unworthy twin as your apprentice, but teach me, O' wonderous one, all that there is to know. Allow me to follow you!"_

"_No, allow me!"_

_"Not him!"_

_"Please don't let either of them join you in pranks_," Elrond said, joining in on the joke. "_If you will work with me, Elali the Great, I will make sure that you get away with your pranks on those two and will give you the ideas for some pranks. And cookies."_

Elali started laughing. "_Can I have some cookies now_?"

Elrond got up and held his hand out to the young elfling, who took it. _"Let us go get some. Perhaps you will tell me more of your magic. What sort of things can we do to the twins?"_

Elrond and Elali left the room leaving behind two stunned twin Elf brothers.

_"Elrohir, I think we have been betrayed."_

_"I agree, hanar."_

***Chapter End***

Hope you like the cliff hangers! Chapter 16 Will have the rest of the trial in it! Not sure if it will just be the trial or contain Elrond and Elali talking about the magic over cookies!

See you in a few days.


End file.
